FireFly: Crossroads
by JDMarx
Summary: Serenity answers a distress call that will change their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

FireFly: Crossroads By J.D. Marx  
  
Based on the series created By Joss Whedon  
  
  
  
Cast  
  
Malcolm Reynolds - the captain Zoe - the soldier Wash - the pilot Inara - the companion Jayne - the mercenary Kaylee - the mechanic Book - the shepherd River - the fugitive Simon Tam - the doctor  
  
I dedicate this story to my wall that I have needed to lean on so many times since our paths crossed. To the wisest blonde in the 'verse and my best friend and the Devil in the Red Dress.  
  
Luv you girl..  
  
December 28, 2002  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life, where decisions will be made that will affect the rest of their lives. This time is called a crossroads. The decision to go left or right, to go straight or to go back, altering the course of someone's life. This was when the crew of the Serenity faced their crossroads. And nothing was ever the same after that.  
  
River Tam, 2523  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
2519,  
  
To anyone that traveled amongst the stars. For those who traversed the abyss, and journeyed through the hostile environment of the vacuum, space travel was a beautiful, if not dangerous adventure. Every time a boat would set out amongst the stars, it was an adventure unlike the previous journey. It was something no more grew accustomed to. Each sail was unlike the other in comparison, so there was nothing routine about space travel. It was a landmark that humanity had lived to see. Albeit the close calls humanity had with Armageddon, humanity lived on.  
  
One such boat travelling through the void, the FireFly transport ship Serenity. A ship to those who thought was beautiful, while others thought it was nothing but a hunk of metal with two engine nacelles attached to a hull with an ion drive attached to the rear. The gravity generator spinning along a stationary axis providing the crew of the comfort of gravity.  
  
To the crew of the Serenity, the hunk of metal had become their home. They had shared many adventures in the previous two years. They had shared many brushes with death. And in the end, their perils and adventures had brought them closer together.  
  
The engine nacelle's bright blue plumes of power, driving the old starship through the soundless void of the vacuum. Her thick hull protecting the crew from the hostile environment of the ocean of stars that she knifed through.  
  
The captain of the Serenity, former Independent Militia Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds sits in his cabin in the early morning hours as always he had done before his alarm woke him, reading a book. A hobby that he had not been able to follow up on until the past few months with business slow.  
  
No cargo runs, no guns smuggling, or cattle transporting, nothing. Nothing legal, nothing illegal. Absolutely nothing other than traveling from planet to planet, looking for work.  
  
Not like Serenity needed the work. The past two years had been well for the FireFly's crew.  
  
"Look's like we're going to get a long deserved holiday," Mal announced to the crew in the dining hall. The crew cheered.  
  
Three weeks later the cabin fever began to hit as the crew tried to do anything to keep themselves occupied. Nothing to do, but travel the stars. Nothing to do but what boat captain's slogan was: keep flying.  
  
"I hate the slow season," Mal muttered as he leaned back and closed his eyes with his book closed at his side on the bed. He reached and dimmed the lights.  
  
Three cabins down, in the stateroom belonging to Kaylee, the boat's young engineer that kept the old FireFly up and running. But it was not the transport that she was keeping running as she was in the warm romantic embrace of her lover, if the term was appropriate; the ship's young doctor Simon Tam.  
  
Simon had come onboard the Serenity two years ago. Fugitives on the run from the Alliance after he had liberated his young sister, River, from an Alliance testing lab.  
  
The two years had been hard and long on Simon as he leaned up and rolled Kaylee over on her back as he deeply kissed her sweet lips, kissing her throat that brought her to ecstasy.  
  
"Oh, Simon," Kaylee cried as he continued to make her moan soft, but slowly getting louder.  
  
Though Simon was only in his twenties, the past two years had made him feel closer to forty. Playing ship's doctor, and caring for River. Trying to figure out exactly what the procedures that the Academy had done to her. And most importantly, why?  
  
The moaning from either partner stopped, and Simon placed his head on her chest. Both of their rapid breathing slowly getting slower. Sweat covered both lovers as they laid under the covers.  
  
Even in the deep of space, love found a way.  
  
"I have a confession to make," Simon could only breath.  
  
A smile appeared on Kaylee's face. That smile that melted Simon's hear only every time he saw it. "Shouldn't you talk to Shepherd about confessions?"  
  
"Not with this," Simon gasped as he leaned his head back, and stared at her beautiful eyes that Simon could get lost in. "I'm--was---sort of---- hell. How do I say it?  
  
"Oh, Simon. You're a---a virgin?  
  
"I was," Simon smiled.  
  
"Oh my, god."  
  
The last term caused Simon's heart to beat fast in panic. What had he done?  
  
"What? What is it?" Simon said as his heart began to beat fast as in panic. What did I do? He asked himself.  
  
"Baby, you were so good."  
  
It felt as if someone placed a calming touch on his heart because it began to settle down.  
  
"Don't do that to me. You'll give me a heart attack. And I'm the only doctor on this boat."  
  
"That would be bad. The only doctor having a heart attack in his lover's arm. That would be kind of embarrassing." She smiled teasingly as she placed her hand in his dark hair and began rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Your just saying that."  
  
"Saying, what?"  
  
"I was good?"  
  
Kaylee stopped rubbing the back of his neck and clawed it instead.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
  
"Then it succeeded it's intention." Kaylee paused as she began to stroke the back of his neck again. "I never just say that, Doctor. Ready to give it another go.  
  
"Ready and willing," Simon said as he began to kiss her passionately once again as their love making continued.  
  
In the cargo bay, the hired gun and residential mercenary Jayne is clad in his workout garments with a towel over his neck as he is followed down the steps by his work out partner, the boat's residential Shepherd, Book.  
  
They reach the work out bench as Shepherd lays down on the bench and Jayne spots him.  
  
"You ready to hurt, holy man?"  
  
"Always," Book says as he grabs the bar and begins to lift the bar. "What do you have on this?"  
  
"Two fifty,"  
  
"Trying to kill an old man?"  
  
"No way. The big guy wouldn't like that."  
  
"No, I don't think he would," Shepherd continued as he reached number two.  
  
"Let me ask you something?"  
  
"Ask, away," Shepherd said as he began struggling to lift the bar.  
  
"Is it hard?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Following your commandments, rules, whatever they're called."  
  
"Not when you put your mind and faith into it."  
  
"Faith, that's much of something I never had."  
  
"Why do you ask?" Book asked as the bar began to fall when Jaycee's quick reflexes grabbed the bar and put it back in place.  
  
"Don't know. Just thinkin'."  
  
"Jayne, you, thinking about religion. I'm joyful."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Don't you be getting the wrong idea, here. I'm just wonderin'. That's all. You think I want to pt my gun away for a book. Ain't not a way in the 'verse."  
  
"It's more than just a book, Jayne. It's a piece of history. Dates back to the days of the Earth That Was. It's a piece of mankind that we take out to the stars."  
  
"Yeah, well are we going to talk religion, or work out?"  
  
"By your lead," Shepherd responded as he stood from the bench and he took his spotting position as Jayne laid on the bench.  
  
"Go for it, holy man," Jayne said as he lifted the bar, and began his exercises without spilling a sweat.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Kaylee cried. "Oh, yes! Yes! Don't stop!" The muffled sound of Kaylee filtered through the bulkheads reaching Mal's quarters as he blindly reached for the light controls.  
  
"Sha ye muin," Mal cursed as he got up. "Three times, hell."  
  
He refused the idea of going back to sleep as he looked at his watch and saw the alarm would wake him up in thirty minutes. So he made his way to his closet, pulled out his wardrobe and a towel and climbed the ladder up into the corridor.  
  
As soon as he reached the up-level and stepped onto the corridor, the crying and moaning grew louder by the moment.  
  
"Don't stop, please don't stop. Harder! Harder!"  
  
Mal shakes his head as he looks down the corridor to see the boat's pilot, Wash heading towards the cockpit with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Morning Oh Fearless Leader! Sleep well."  
  
"Did I sleep at all?"  
  
A smirk grin that Wash was famous for appeared on his face. "Just listen, isn't that beautiful. The sound of pre-marital sex." He places his finger beneath his eye as if he's wiping a way a tear. "Looks like our kids aren't so innocent any more. Warms your heart."  
  
"You think they could keep it down a little? This is a tin can in space, you know."  
  
"Ah c'mon, Mal. There's nothing like the sound of lovers in ecstasy."  
  
"That's it!" Kaylee shouted. "Like that! Ah! Ah! Ah!"  
  
"Who would had thought?" Malcolm said as the sounds of love making faded away. "That our dear doctor would be so--so---"  
  
"Practiced---experienced--instructed----"  
  
"Yes, Wash! All those and more."  
  
"He's a doctor," Wash stated forwards to the cockpit. "He knows the route of the land."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Anyone tell you you're the master of the obvious?"  
  
"Yeah, my wife." Wash saluted and reached the steps leading up to the cockpit.  
  
"Fuh shan ze lej hum!" Kaylee sighed loudly as Mal began to walk towards the showers. "Oh Simon!" He heard as he rounded the corner.  
  
"You go, Doc," a wide grin forming on his face as he walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2  
  
The hatch to the scanner bay opens, and enters Mal to see Zoe kneeling by a console running a diagnostic. He stands silent, looking at his first mate. Sure she was an attractive woman, any man would think that. But their relationship goes back to the War for Independence. That was as far as the ventured. Anything else, would had made things complicated in times of a crisis.  
  
But Mal couldn't say he never thought about venturing farther beyond the realm of their professional relationship. He would never admit that to a soul. Not even Shepherd. But Zoe was more valuable to him than any other way. Any ways, his heart was off-limits to anyone. Or at least that was what he kept telling himself.  
  
"It just gets in the way," Mal had told Zoe when she announced she and Wash were getting married. "But it's your life. Just don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, isn't that Kaylee's job?" Mal said as he handed Zoe a cup of coffee.  
  
"She asked if I could fill in for her. While she slept in."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they're sleeping in. How long have you been up?"  
  
"A couple of hours, sir."  
  
"And remind me, what's wrong with the scanners? I must had missed the memo."  
  
"Just a routine diagnostic, sir. Serenity's running smoothly," she replied as she took a sip of her coffee and continued with her work waving a diagnostic wand over a circuit board.  
  
There is silence as Mal stands, looking at the terminal beside him, listening to the hypnotic sound of the Serenity's deep hum emitting from the engine reactor. That deep hum keeping them all alive. The deep hum that was the only comforting thing or a crew to hear on a boat in the Fringe.  
  
Mal knew what it was like to not hear the constant hum of the Serenity's heart pumping. It happened when the boat ran out of gas as Mal referred to it and the crew abandoned the ship. But Mal refused to leave his ship. If he was going to die, he would die with his ship.  
  
And die he nearly did.  
  
"I don't know, how do you and Wash do it?  
  
"Do what, exactly, sir?" She replied as she continued to tests.  
  
"You know, that."  
  
"That? What's that," she stopped scanning and looked at Mal. "Oh, that!"  
  
"I mean were on a tin can in the middle of space, in a vacuum where sound doesn't travel. Aren't you afraid someone will hear?"  
  
Zoe laced the wand down and took another sip of her coffee. "Would this unusual conversation be in any relation to our new residential lovers, Sir?  
  
"What makes you say that? I don't know what you're a talkin' about. It's not like we don't talk about sex and other, matters that--ah--"  
  
"This is not a conversation that we have, sir."  
  
"Okay, damn. Yes, it's about Kaylee and Simon."  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Zoe requested as she got up and dusted her pants off.  
  
"Since when did you need permission to speak freely?"  
  
"Old habits, sir. If I may say so, you look like a father giving away his daughter."  
  
"I'm not sure I'm catching on," Mal said, hiding the expression of his face in his coffee mug.  
  
"Kaylee's young, and your afraid of her getting hurt." Zoe paused as she took another sip of her coffee. "This you special?"  
  
"Yep," Mal nodded.  
  
"Tastes like dung, sir."  
  
"See if I ever go out of the way to give you a boost." "Back to the conversation. We've been on this boat for two years. Same crew, bonds are formed. And I'm not the only one to see that a bond has been formed between you, and Kaylee."  
  
"I see your point. Simon's the last person I think that would hurt her. But---even if he did, he shouldn't. If he knew what was good for him."  
  
"My point exactly. Kaylee's been without a father for a good while, and you've unofficially has stepped into the capacity. Except for the time you insulted her when she wanted that dress.  
  
"Something I think no one will ever let me go off."  
  
"It's totally understandable that you see Kaylee as a daughter you never had. And--"  
  
"Wait just a rutting minute. Since when did you get a psychology degree? I thought I knew everything that happened on this boat." Mal paused as he took a sip of his mug. "Even if I didn't want to know everything."  
  
"Captain, calm down, sir. Our dear doctor's probably the best bet for Kaylee."  
  
"He's from money, and Kaylee's a drifter like the all of us."  
  
"Love finds a way, sir. And whether you want to believe it, it will find you."  
  
"Oh! Oh no! I'd rather go against an Alliance cruiser, hell even the Reavers before I go through that again."  
  
A shocked expression formed on Zoe's face. "Why, Sir, I never knew you--"  
  
"Just because we fought side by side knee deep in death, and serve on the same boat, doesn't mean you know everything about me, Zoe."  
  
"I see. Well, we learn something new everyday, don't we."  
  
"How's the scanners going?"  
  
"I'm almost finished with the diagnostic."  
  
"As soon as your done, get something to eat. Hell, sleep in. It's not like we're up to anything important today.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Malcolm began to walk off until the comm built in the wall chirped and Wash's voice came over the device. "Mal, come in. Oh Fearless Leader, please respond."  
  
"What is it, Wash?  
  
"I've got a distress signal coming in through the A-band. It's from a colonial boat, the Rising Star. They're---"  
  
"Rising Star?" Mal interrupted with a tone of familiarence to his voice as he finished his coffee mug and placed it on the terminal.  
  
"You know it, sir?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Last time I checked, that was Phil Chamber's boat."  
  
"I'm not familiar with him?" Zoe announced as she finished her coffee.  
  
"He and I go long ways before the war. Wash, set in an intercept course."  
  
" Does anyone remember the last time we answered a distress signal?" Wash asked with silence over the comms. "Okay, away we go!" Wash narrated as he entered the coordinates in his terminal and the Serenity rolled off her axis and sped off in a new direction. "And hope no Reavers," he breathed as the stars stopped shifting.  
  
"Belay that sleep in command," Mal announced as he turned around and reached for the hatch handle to open it. As the hatch was halfway open, Zoe cleared her voice.  
  
"Forgetting something?" Zoe inquired as she stood inert.  
  
"What?" Mal asked, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Zoe pointed to the terminal where Mal paced his coffee mug.  
  
"I'll get it later," Mal said.  
  
"Sure, like I haven't heard that one before."  
  
"What?" Mal said as he stepped forward to Zoe and reached for the coffee mug. "You're a full time soldier, part time shrink and maid?"  
  
"I do what I can, sir."  
  
"I know," Mal smiled as they walked out of the bay with his coffee mug in his hand.  
  
They entered the corridor, and Mal closed the hatch behind Zoe as they walked side by side forward to the bridge.  
  
"Does anyone remember the good old days, when we were thieves, runners?" He asked as they reached a ladder that led up. "Not exactly saving the day.  
  
"Those were the good days, sir." Zoe said as she climbed up the ladder first with Mal following her.  
  
The good old days, Mal thought as Zoe stepped off the ladder onto the bridge with Mal not far behind her.  
  
"Course laid in and we are on our way," Wash announced as Mal walked over to the comm terminal.  
  
"Everyone up and at it. Get to your stations. We got a ship in distress." His voice echoing throughout he entire boat as it pushed forward to the unknown on the horizon.  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
In the cargo hold, Shepherd took up position behind the punching bag as Jayne came at it with a series of right and left hooks with ferocity. Shepherd could se in the eyes of the mercenary he was in his killing zone.  
  
The intra-comm buzzed and Mal's voice came over the speakers built into the ceiling of the cargo bay stopping Jaycee's frenzy and giving Shepherd a moment to catch his breath from the assaults.  
  
"Everyone up and at it. Get to your stations We got a ship in distress." Mal announced before the link was cut.  
  
Jayne's eyes grew wide as he leaned around the punching bag to look at Book. "Did he just say a ship in distress?"  
  
"Indeed he did," Shepherd said as he reached for his towel and patted the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Oh man, another distress signal. Anyone remember what happened the last time we answered a distress?"  
  
"Distinctly," Book remarked as he gulped his bottle of water in one swallow.  
  
"Still gives me the creeps." Jayne said as he reached for his water and drank from the bottle. "And I don't much care what you say, Book. Them Reavers ain't men."  
  
"We're all men." Book said as he placed his hand on Jaycee's shoulder. "Some just chose to drift from that path."  
  
The event happened two years ago when the Serenity answered a distress signal from a hauler. When they got there, the hauler was a drift and abandoned. Or so they believed when they found a boy in his teens had survived the slaughter that was the works of Reavers. Group of men who had been out in the stars for so long that their humanity was lost. A cannibalistic nomad gathering that no one had ever lived to tell the tale of their carnage first hand and survive.  
  
Jayne and Shepherd entered the corridor just as Kaylee set foot on the deck with Simon following her. This sight of the two leaving her cabin such early in the morning caused Jayne to look, in fact stare.  
  
Shepherd's reaction was a little more civilized and polite as he passed the two lovers. He looked dead in Simon's eyes who tried to look away embarrassingly as if a kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar. Book's right eye brow raised slightly as they continued forward.  
  
Oh, I'm going to hell, Simon thought as Kaylee reached for his hand and they both walked forwards to the bridge. He looked into the eyes of his lover. May not be so bad, as they reached the bridge.  
  
"Tell me you just didn't announce ship in distress, Cap'? That's what, three in the last two months?"  
  
Mal stood before the terminal, leaning forward as he looked out the cockpit as the group settled down behind him. "Times change, Jayne." He straightened his back and turned about leaning against the terminal.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kaylee inquired as she stood close to Simon. This act that everyone could see.  
  
"I don't know, never got that far. Wash, what's wrong with her?"  
  
Wash leaned back in his seat and swiveled around. "Oh, I forgot to ask. No, that's not right. They never said. But the weird thing is, they called us by name. And the captain want's to speak with you."  
  
"That'd be Chambers, alright," Malcolm remarked.  
  
"Chambers?" Simon asked. A name he had never heard of before spoken by the captain.  
  
"An old buddy of the Captain's back before the war." Zoe announced.  
  
"Yeah, he went to smuggle guns for the Independents, and I stayed behind and fought. Smart there, wasn't I?"  
  
"Well if you didn't stay behind, you never would had met my lovely wife. Hell, if you didn't stay behind, I would never had met her."  
  
"I'm glad my sacrifice was worth your happiness."  
  
"So am I," Wash responded as he went back to his controls.  
  
"What's our ETA?"  
  
"I'll get us there in forty minutes. Hope there's a good parking place."  
  
"Let's get moving, people. Doc, you ready the infirmary. Kaylee, get what tools you may need. Jayne, do, whatever it is you do. And Shepherd, go pray or something."  
  
The group dispersed, leaving Ma, Zoe, and Wash on the bridge. Mal looked at the group from behind, watching them leave the bridge as he noticed Kaylee grab Simon's butt which made him jump.  
  
Mal had to handle it to Kaylee, on the outside she looked sweet and innocent. Hell she was sweet, but hardly innocent. When he first met her, the original engineer, a man named Bester had her pinned against the bulkhead of engineering with her legs wrapped around him. A sight Mal to this day tried to forget.  
  
But it was the moments that you wanted to forget that are the ones so hard to erase. Never the moments you want to keep that you can.  
  
Kaylee and Simon are in the corridor, she about to go in one direction towards engineering and Simon about to head to the infirmary when Simon grabs Kaylee and kisses her passionately. Kaylee's legs begin to buckle like a bulkhead with a poor infra-frame.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me, Doctor."  
  
"I would never think about it," Simon winked at her and stopped. There was something that was troubling him. Had something been troubling him the entire night? Kaylee didn't know.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"River. I'm worried about her."  
  
"She's in good hands. Inara will take good care of her."  
  
"I still wished she didn't go."  
  
"You left instruction with, Inara. You even said so yourself that she was doing much better than you had anticipated. She'll be fine. Anyway, it's not like this is the first cargo run she's been on."  
  
Simon nods his head, dolefully. "I'll just feel better once she gets back." Simon begins to walk off, but stops. "What if the Alliance catches her? What if the fugitive bulletins got this far?"  
  
"Even in the bulletins have, it's been what, a year and a half since Aerial City? They would had forgotten about both you and her by now. And we're as far as you can go to be away from the Alliance. Don't worry, Simon. She'll be back." Kaylee blows Simon a kiss, with a wink, and walks away.  
  
As she reaches a hatch, he is entranced by her walk, her smell, how she feels. "Slow down, Simon," he breathed as he headed towards the infirmary. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 4  
  
The breaking thrusters fire in repeated bursts from the Serenity's bow as the engine nacelles grow dark and all that is powering the boat is it's momentum as Wash maneuvers the craft alongside the adrift Rising Star and docks with the ship in one fluid maneuver.  
  
"Hey, got it on the first try!" Wash remarked as he powered the engine systems down and reached for the hand that was on his shoulder.  
  
"Proud of you, Dear," Zoe announced as she patted his shoulder gently, and followed Mal off the bridge towards the cargo bay.  
  
Once they reached the hatch into the bay, they began walking down the steps to see Simon, Zoe, Shepherd, Jayne, and Kaylee already waiting before the airlock.  
  
The airlock opens as Mal and Zoe take position, and enters a man who walks towards the group.  
  
"Permission to come aboard?"  
  
"Granted," Mal responded as a smile broke out and he reached for the man's hand. "Damn good to see you again."  
  
"It's been to long, Mal. Far to long." He pause for a minute, as Chambers looks around the area and Mal's assembled crew. "So, how is business going?"  
  
"Going," Mal nodded. "I never through I'd see the day when you turned in running guns to running colonists. A babysitting job of all things."  
  
"Running colonists isn't a lot different than running guns. Only good thing about guns, is that they're more quiet. Hell, I go where the business takes me. How's your boat held up? I heard you got an old FireFly from Old Man Dunchess."  
  
"She gets us there and back. What's wrong with your boat?"  
  
"We've got power fluctuations in our engine drive. If the fluxes keep going, it'll burn out our drive and we'll be stuck. In the middle of nowhere."  
  
"I know the feeling. We'll get our engineer to see what she can do."  
  
"Afraid there's not much you can do about it. The best engineers I have, and they can't do anything about it."  
  
Mal was surprised to hear defeat coming from Chamber's mouth. Seems that Mal was right, things do change.  
  
"You'll be surprised what Kaylee can do. She can work miracles sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes?" Kaylee jested.  
  
"All the time," Mal smiled.  
  
"What's this? Malcolm Reynolds talking about miracles? Your not going to introduce me, buddy?"  
  
"Where are my manners. This here is Zoe, my exec'."  
  
"Heard a lot about you," e said as he walked forward and firmly shook her hand.  
  
"Really?" Zoe asked, the expression of shock hard to miss.  
  
"Nothing but good things, I assure you. Don't worry much about it."  
  
"This is our ship doctor, Simon Tam. And this here is our---what are you, exactly?"  
  
The crew being introduced was Jayne, who had his paranoid, suspect anything, trust no one expression on his face. "The man with the big gun."  
  
"This here is Jayne. He's really all warm and fuzzy once you get to know him."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Kaylee here is our engineer I told you about. And this is our residential shepherd, Book.  
  
"Nice meeting you," Kaylee said.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, a frontiers captain such as yourself."  
  
The sight of Shepherd stirred emotions and feelings inside Chambers. The expression was kept unknown, but Mal having known him for so long knew that there was something by looking in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll get my exec over here, and he'll show your engineer the drives."  
  
"Ah, Captain, Captains, I know the way, if you don't mind."  
  
"Be my guest," Chambers announced as he gestured towards the airlock.  
  
"Go with her, Simon."  
  
"Afraid I can't go out without getting in trouble, Captain."  
  
"Nothing of the sort. They may need a doctor."  
  
"We did have a conduit explode during the first power spike. Mild burns. We've done what we could for them."  
  
"I'll get my kit."  
  
"I'll see you over there," Kaylee announced as she reached the airlock and entered the Rising Star as Simon reached the steps and climbed up them heading towards infirmary.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence until Mal clapped his hands. "Okay people, snap to it."  
  
The group breaks up, heading towards the airlock as that left Mal and Chambers alone facing one another.  
  
"So, been up to much?" Mal inquired as Chambers stepped back, signaling his intention to return to his ship.  
  
"Same old dung, just different day. You?"  
  
"Things have been quiet recently. That's always scary."  
  
"The calm before the storm."  
  
"Expecting a storm?"  
  
"There's always a storm on the horizon. Always," Chambers announced as they entered the airlock and stepped forward through the hatch leading to the Rising Star.  
  
"I see you still have her," Chambers said as he pointed to his sidearm. "You ever name her?"  
  
"Precious," Mal answered as he patted his gun.  
  
"I told you she'd be with you."  
  
'She's never left my side," Mal said as in his mind he saw Chambers giving him Precious before he left to fight the war.  
  
Before they reached the Rising Star, Mal stops in his tracks and Chambers senses it. "What's with the look?"  
  
"What look?"  
  
"What look? That look?" Mal pointed to Chambers face. "I didn't notice it until you looked at Shepherd."  
  
Chambers was quiet. Just long enough for Mal to know that he was onto something as he stood, with his hands crossed over his chest. "I know that look. I never liked that look. Whenever you had that there look," Mal paused for a heartbeat. "There was always trouble. What kind of trouble have you gotten into now?"  
  
"None unfortunately. I seem to have lost my touch."  
  
"It's running those colonists that's softened you. Now, back to the look. Do you know, Book?"  
  
"I know of his kind."  
  
"His, kind?" Mal smiled as he placed his hands on his hips on his holster where is gun, Precious sat silent and ready. "You make him sound like he's an alien or something."  
  
"Something, yes," Chambers nodded as he looked through his ship's hatch and examined for anyone that could eavesdrop. As soon as he was satisfied, he stepped closer to Mal.  
  
"What kind of something?" Mal said who at this point was totally interested in what Chambers had to say. Over the two years, not much had been disclosed about their resident Shepherd, other than he was a member of the Shepherd Foundation, and had some sort of ties with the Alliance.  
  
Book had been wounded critically after a cattle run had gone wrong with the unexpected arrival of the local authorities and Book took a round in his chest. If he did not wave the Alliance cruiser commander's ident- card, he would had died before their eyes. He would had died, as the Alliance would had done nothing but to watch. And to this day, no one ever got a clear answer of why Book was admitted.  
  
"What do you know of your, Shepherd, Mal?"  
  
"Don't know much about him. He's a mystery. Like everyone else on this boat. We all have our pasts we're not proud of. Hell, I'm surprised we have one onboard. But he's come in use these two years. Why?"  
  
"I'd keep a close eye on this Shepherd of yours, Mal. I don't trust 'em as far as I can throw 'em. And I grew up on a high grav world, and I've got a pretty good arm. If ya' know what I mean."  
  
"Book's harmless. Well, almost harmless."  
  
"Almost harmless?"  
  
"Well, there was that time that we sieged a station and he took up arms to help me get off. The entire crew came together for me on that one."  
  
"Shows that you have a loyal crew. And those are a rarity these days. But even those that you trust, have agendas."  
  
"Who doesn't much have agendas, these days? What is this all about? And I'm not getting any answers. Only more questions. The same question asked multiple times."  
  
"When was the last time you were on shore?"  
  
"It's been a few months. What? Why?"  
  
"Everyday, there are more shepherds gathering on the fringe. Catching rides on transports."  
  
"May be their heading towards the fringe to bring their religionist views with 'em. Can't say they're in for an easy journey though." Mal paused, considering the next statement he was going to make. "Hell, maybe even the Reavers are their next targets for salvation.  
  
"Reavers," Chambers breathed with disgust and discomfort. "The word makes my blood cold. You've run into 'em?"  
  
"More than enough unfortunately. Other than the fact that there are shepherds coming out to the fringe, why worry about 'em?"  
  
"Something's about to happen, Mal. I don't really know what it is. But it's going to change the 'verse forever. And the Shepherds are going to be involved."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't explain it. I wish I could. But keep an eye on him. Don't let him out of your sight. Trust him, but don't show him you don't."  
  
"Where's your proof?"  
  
"That's the problem. Nothing concrete enough to do anything. Nothing but warnings. Tread gently, Mal." Chambers said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "We've been through a lot. We've seen a lot. But nothing will compare to what's about to happen."  
  
"What's about to happen?"  
  
"Night fall is the only word that I've heard to describe what's about to happen. Night fall."  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
The short range shuttle belonging to the Serenity, and owned by Inara, the ship's Companion glided through the ocean of vacuum as the engine drives glowed bright blue as the shuttle's wing stabilizers were extended as they journeyed home from Delphi 3.  
  
Sitting in the cramped confines of the shuttle's living area, Inara glided her hands gracefully over the instruments as she checked on her shuttle's course. Graceful hands, for a graceful beauty, she had been told many a times before by both clients and people she passed along streets.  
  
Being a Personal Companion was one of the highest levels in today's society. Even though not everyone thought highly of the Companion society other than being a club of prostitutes.  
  
But the Companions were so much more than that. They hired their company, amongst the brightest and most powerful members of today's society. Even though as of recent, Inara's client list was scarce and none due to their depth in the fringe.  
  
Laying on her silk sheet bed, River slept quietly and calm. It was so good for Inara to finally see River sleeping. From the River that first came onboard Serenity, to the River that was sleeping quietly in her bed, the two were two different people.  
  
Even though the original River was hidden underneath the medicines that her brother were giving her to help sedate her while he tried to find out what the Academy had done to her.  
  
A soft yawn passed Inara as she looked at the ETA to the Serenity. Silence and tranquility filled the cabin as Inara set the shuttle on auto-pilot and leaned back in her seat as she closed her dark and lovely eyes. Enjoying the tranquility compared to the chaos at the marketplace on Delphi 9.  
  
"Why can't I come with you?" River had asked as they touched down in the Delphi space port.  
  
"This is not a safe place for a youngster like you, River. We may be deep in the fringe, but there are still some pockets that uphold the Law of the Alliance. It'd be safer for you here. I'll return shortly."  
  
"I miss, Simon."  
  
"You'll see him again, dear. I'll return soon. I promise."  
  
Inara left the shuttle to return two hours later with a hauler full of supplies. Supplies that would get the Serenity another two months as they looked for jobs.  
  
"No!" Came a voice from behind Inara that startled her in a split second which forced her to be up and alert. Before she could conclude that it was a dream her thoughts went to, "River!"  
  
Inara leaped from her seat and forward to her bed where River was struggling. It looked as if she was attacking an attacker who was trying to rob her.  
  
"River, what's wrong. Sweetheart, calm yourself. We're almost back to Serenity."  
  
"It comes! It comes!" River shouted as Inara reached for her bedside table and removed a injector of a tranquilizer serum Simon had given her before they had left Serenity five hours prior.  
  
"What comes, River?" Inara said as she placed the injector against River's neck and interject the serum into her neck. But that did not ease River's struggles. "Calm yourself, River. Your going to hurt you or me both!" Inara cried as she used al her strength to pen River against the bed.  
  
"The night comes. The light goes. Soon, all will die. We're all gonna die."  
  
Inara's eyes opened wide as she looked deep in River's eyes as she spoke the words: "We're all gonna die." Her heart stopped and she felt as if the temperature in the cabin dropped below freezing.  
  
"Hang on, sweetheart. Serenity's not that far away. Darling, please hang in there." Inara pleaded as she leaned forward and kissed River on her fore-head before she returned to her controls.  
  
Her hands glided over the communication terminal and she was immediately on the communication band. "Serenity, this is Inara. Come in, Serenity. Wash, Zoe, Mal, someone respond!"  
  
Inara grew desperate as he hit the repeat key that automatically repeated her last hail. She did so three times before she decided to broadcast a new hail. But she didn't get that chance for the comm band became distorted before a voice sounded.  
  
"Who, what's the problem?" The voice belonging to Wash asked as he sat in his seat with his feet propped up on the console. "Run into any trouble? You women just can't stay out of trouble can you?"  
  
"Can it, Wash. Tell Simon to meet us in the bay, and ready the infirmary."  
  
As soon as the request came over Wash's comm, he feet lifted and were planted solidly on the deck as he stood up and leaned over his terminal. "River?"  
  
"She's getting worse. Where the huj en zey are you? Your not at the rendezvous point."  
  
"Little detour. I'm on it." Wash said as he entered new calculations in her terminal. "I've got our ETA at fifteen minutes. We're on our way. I'll get back to you as soon as we launch."  
  
"Make if fast, Wash," Inara said as she looked over her shoulder at the still girl in her bed. "I don't think River's going to make it anything longer than fifteen minutes."  
  
Wash stepped away from the terminal and broke out in a dead run to find Mal. Off course by time he reached the mess hall he stopped, and instead decided to reach for a comm link.  
  
"Mal, come in. Mal, answer me now!"  
  
Onboard the Rising Star, Chambers who was giving Mal a tour of his vessel heard the voice and desperation coming from Wash on Mal's comm.  
  
"What's the matter, Wash?"  
  
"We have to disengage! Now!"  
  
"Alliance?" Mal asked.  
  
"Worse," Wash responded.  
  
"Reavers?" Chambers asked.  
  
"It's River. Inara says she's getting worse."  
  
"Damn," Mal cursed in the comm in his grip.  
  
"River?" Chambers asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Wash, get me Simon and tell him to meet us on the boat in three minutes. Tell everyone else we'll come back for 'em."  
  
"Aye," Wash responded as he ran out of the mess hall and forwards to the cockpit where in one swift motion he sat in his chair and reached the comm array.  
  
In three minutes the airlock hatch sealed itself and cycled lock, as the maneuvering thrusters ignited along the Serenity's bow that pushed the FireFly away from the Rising Star just far enough for the engine nacelles to glow bright blue as the boat pitched and yawed to a intercept course with Inara's shuttle.  
  
By time the Serenity went to full burn, Simon had reached the central corridor. "Why the rush to get off? Why'd we leave the others?" Simon inquired by time he reached the steps and stepped onto the bridge, where Mal and Wash were both looking at him over their shoulders with concern on their faces.  
  
"River?" Simon questioned. A question that he did not need an answer for. Oh Me'Meh, he thought as he stood silent, watching the stars pass the cockpit as he took a rear seat and waited. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 6  
  
The Rising Star remained stationary as it had been ten minutes sense the Serenity's abrupt departure. Leaving Jayne and Shepherd exploring the Centaur transport, and Zoe and Kaylee inspecting the damage. Kaylee walked through the corridors of the Rising Star, remarking to herself that she did not know how forty families could survive in the cramped environment of the Centaur transport. She knew that the Centaur's were made to transport supplies. Never did she think she would see that the cargo carried were people. She passed numerous people ranging from the crew of the boat, to colonists, to even past several Colonial Defenders. An organized militia sent off on long range colonial crosses. To this day, the lack of Defenders on that boat the Serenity found a year ago that was raided by Reavers, was the reason why no one survived. As she continues aft towards the engineering compartment, a shadow figure stirs who is concealed in the lack of light. The figure wears a robe, and a hood is covered over his head. This figure watches Kaylee intently as she turns around the corner. On her way, Kaylee sees Zoe who is standing on the upper catwalk overlooking the family quarters in the cargo hold. Cots are scattered throughout the hold, as on the far side cattle and supplies are located. She see Zoe just standing, watching in silences. "Hey, Zoe? What the Captain leave so fast?" Zoe's thoughts are brought back to reality as she realizes Kaylee's standing beside her. "I don't know. But he'll be back." "Whatever it was, he needed Simon for i." "I'm sure they're fine," Zoe said as she smiled for Kaylee's benefit. Zoe could see that she was worried. The chatter of two girls beneath them in the hold attracts both of their attentions. Especially Zoe as she see the two sisters playing with one another. It's at this point that Kaylee sees something in Zoe's eyes and smile. "Does Wash know?" "Know what?" Zoe responded as the joy on her face was gone in a heartbeat. "It's not like your not transparent or anything. You're a woman, I'm a woman. We think on the same wave lengths about this sort of thing."  
  
Zoe shakes her head. "I haven't told him. I don't even know if we've ever discussed it before." "Never? Never, never?" "Never. It's not like a transport constantly on the run from Alliance, Reavers, and into whatever business it can find is a good place to raise a child." "Your not, uh, not, you know?" "No. I've been taking the Orange Pill. Just thinking, that's all." Zoe said as she glanced once again at the two young girls as they moved away. "So, what about you and the doctor. Seems you two have been getting more acquainted." The abrupt change of subject catches Kaylee off guard as her cheeks blush brighter than a red dwarf. "If you can't take the heat, get out of the system. So, how is he?" "What?" "We're women. We think on the same wave lengths." Kaylee smiled a heart felt smile as she closed her eyes thinking of Simon holding her in his arms. "I've never been with someone more gentler, than him." "Anything permanent?" "Permanent? That's not fair. We were talking about you." "First mate's prerogative. Well?" "I've learned to take it five minutes at a time. If you don't, your bound for disappointments." "It's not always easy. You ever think of the idea of me and Wash ever getting together. It seemed to just happened. He just, seemed to grow on me." "Love him as much as you did the first day you met him?" Kaylee asked as they moved away from their perch and began to proceed towards the corridor that led down to engineering. "More and more, everyday." "You know, a funny thing, ever since Simon came onboard with River in that stasis crate, he took my breath away." "See what patience gets you?" "I've never been the patient type. Until him, that is." Zoe smiles as they walk side by side. Ever since Simon and River first came onboard, she could sense something between Simon and Kaylee. At first she didn't know what it was. But in two years time, she finally knew. "Go check on the diagnostic. We'll talk later." Kaylee salutes casually. "Aye, sir." "I told you, that's navy. You think I'm a navy shuyang?" Kaylee smiled as she reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner. As she did she bumped into a Colonial Defender. Well more of the fact that his presence startled her than literally bumping into one another. "I'm sorry," Kaylee said as she stepped aside to pass the Defender. "My apologies, ma'am," the Defender tipped his head forward as he stepped aside to let her pass. Until his hand thruster forward to stop her. When she did stop, she looked in her eyes and he in her eyes. It is then that she recognizes the lieutenant Colonial Defender as Mitch Maxwell. "Oh my, god. Kaylee, it's so good to see you again. I never thought I would see you again. I'm wordless. You look so wonderful." "Mitch, it's been a long time." Kaylee said with discomfort. She had never wanted to see him ever again. "A long time? Is that all you have to say to a lover?" Around the corner, Zoe is standing against the bulkhead, shaking her head in dis-approvement. Don't hurt the boy, she thought to herself. She was never really big on the practice on eavesdropping so she moved forward to the bow compartment. "Former," Kaylee said strongly. She was confronting the one man that had hurt her so long ago. Leaving without ever saying good bye. Tears swelling in her eyes that she fought to keep at bay. "I haven't seen you in three years." "I know, the Colonial Defense sends you wherever they want you to go. Hell, I never thought you'd get off that dust world of ours." "My ship came into port, met with the Captain, and he hired me on the spot." "And your folks were okay with that?" "No. But I told them that I was twenty two years old and it was time for me to experience the 'verse. I was getting tired of Dust Ball." "I think everyone does." A smile flashes on his face as he peers deep in her eyes. "You see what attracted me to the stars? They're so exotic. "More attracted to them than me. More exotic to them than me." "Kaylee, dear, you that was not it." "It's okay, Mitch. I've been over you for years now. Excuse me, I've got to go about my duty." Once again Mitch reaches out for her. He steps close to her, and he hears her voice trembling. "Whether you believe it or not, I never stooped thinking about you. I never stopped loving you." "Stop," Kaylee said firmly as she got out of his reach and moved aft towards engineering. Mitch stood silent and still, watching her stride down the corridor. He always thought her walk was attractive. He straightened his uniform and blew her a kiss from behind.  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
The Serenity's drive engines flared out as the plumes of plasma dissipated as she glided on momentum until the braking thruster plumes ignited as Inara's shuttle was ahead. On the bridge, Simon did not move from the rear seat until he saw the braking thrusters ignite and Inara's shuttle heading towards their direction. In a flash Simon and Mal were both out of the bridge heading below decks towards the infirmary. By time they reached the cargo hold, they rushed to the starboard docking port and stood before the airlock. Waiting for the red indicator light to glow green. The time it turned from red to green seemed like an eternity for Mal and Simon as they could hear the vibration of Inara's shuttle docking. Green. Simon reached for the key pad and the hatch opened. Before the hatch was fully open he leaned forward and leaped into Inara's shuttle immediately heading towards the bed where River laid still. "River," Simon cried as he leaped onto her bed and pulled a diagnostic wan out of his kit and began waving it around River's head. "What happened?" Mal asked as all he could do was stand in the background. No matter how helpless he felt, but that was all he could do. The portable stretcher still folder in his hand. "She started panicking. Started talking strange. I had to wrestle her down and give her the tranq shots, Simon told me to give her if something happened." Simon reached for the syringe by River's bedside and examined it. "How much did you give her?" Simon said in a raised voice. "The tranqs weren't suppose to nock her out!" "The dosages you instructed. Nothing less, or more." Simon continues to analyze her with his device until he reaches his diagnoses "Oh, my god," Simon cried, his head bent forward. He sat motionless as Inara and Mal stood breathless. "Doc?" Mal asked as before he knew it Inara was holding his hand firmly. "Her respiratory critically low. Brain activity is below normal. Her temperature is critical. What happened? When did this happen?" "Two hours after we left the planet. I don't know what happened, Simon. Is she going to be okay?" Simon was silent as Inara started to shake a cry. "She should never had gone with me. I could had did this myself." "It was my decision," Mal announced. She's been on cargo runs before and she's been okay. You wouldn't had been away too long." Simon is breathless, as he drops his analyzer. He looks at her still form. He could hardly tell that she was breathing. Oh, Me'meh. She's in a comma." The ground beneath both Inara and Mal felt as if it shook as the Companion began to weep. Burying her head on Mal's chest as he put both his arms around her to comfort her. A tear falls down Simon's cheeks as he gets up and rushes the captain with a right hook that Mal blocks. As soon as Mal predicted the motion he pushed Inara out of the way. "See what you've done you bastard!" Simon shouted as he circled Mal like a predator with its prey. "Calm down, Simon. This isn't going to help, River." Simon charges again and this time Mal ducks and grabs the doctor from behind and shoves him against the bulkhead. "Are you calm?" Mal asked as Simon continued to struggle. He had to hand it to the young doctor, he was a warrior at heart. "Are you done?!" Simon stops struggling as he begins to cry. "Take it out on me later, son. Right now, we need to get River to the infirmary." "There's nothing I can do for her." Simon announced as he fell to the deck and leaned against the bulkhead. "That doesn't sound like the Simon I've know these past two years." Mal said as he reached down and pulled Simon up to his feet and shoved him against the wall. "You would have never given up on her. You would have never given up on any of us. You never have. Now what are your options?" Simon continues to weep as Mal raises his hand and slaps Simon on the face. The action kicks the weeping out of him as he begins to think. "Don't get spacey on me, Doctor. Not now. What are your options"? "Keep her on life support indefinitely. Hope she wakes up." The medical training kicking in, pushing his personal feelings behind him. Never before had he had trouble of separating his feelings from his duty. But never before was his patient his only sister. "And?" Mal continued as Inara walked up to Simon and placed her arm around him. "Don't," Mal commanded. "I need him focused. What else Doctor!" "Put her to sleep, indefinitely!" "Not an option. What else?" "She's getting worse. There's nothing I can do. Except--," Simon abrupt stop made Mal think that the doctor had a plan. He always did. "Except what?" Mal said as he walked away from Inara and Simon and to the bed where River laid still on. Mal never really liked River. He thought of her as a loaded gun about to go off on someone. Hell, she attacked Jayne with a kitchen knife. An act which Mal didn't automatically believe he didn't deserve. She proved to be an expert marksman when the crew sprung to action to save him. She was an unknown variable. But the past two years, Mal and likened to River. He would hate to see anything bad happened to the girl. God knows she's been through enough already. Simon lurched forward to the bed and grabbed the stretcher from Mal's hand. "Help me get her to bay 2." Why bay 2?" Inara asked as soon as the answer sounded in her mind. "You can't! You can't do that to her! She told me how much she feared it." "It's the only way until I can find a treatment for her." Simon said as they unfolded the stretcher and lifted River and placed her gently on it. "Maybe the stasis will help her recover from the trauma." "Big ifs, Doctor." Mal said as they both lifted the stretcher. "It's all we've got." Simon announced as they headed towards the hatch with Inara in tow.  
  
In the small to compare cargo hold, the storage room where in the middle amongst the other items and empty cargo trunks sat the stasis crate that River first came onto the Serenity on. Mal and Simon set her gently down on the deck as the doctor reached for the key pad to activate the crate. Please let it still come on! Simon pleaded to anyone that would listen. Whoever the superior being, the creator of the universe was. The crate opened and the generators began to run. He examined the temperature read out. "Let's go," Simon said as he and Mal placed her gently into the crate. As soon as her innocent still body was in the crate, Simon pressed the close button and watched breathless as the crate door closed. Simon stood, looking at the vital readouts as the crate was filled with the mist of suspension. The matter that suspended River's vitals to the level of hibernation. "She as stable as she can be right now." Simon said as he looks at Mal. "Captain, I'm--" "Don't." Mal said as he placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. "You don't even have a thing to apologize for. I'm worried about River to, She's one of the family. I want her to be well just as everyone else. And it was my call for Inara to take her to Delphi 9. She had been doing much better. I didn't think anything was going to---" "You don't have anything to apologize for, Captain. There was no way to know what would had happened." "Doctor, your tired." Mal announced the obvious. "River's safe. Get some sleep. You haven't had a good nights sleep for two years. "I can't," Simon shook his head. "I have to continue my research." He announced as he walks out of the bay and towards the infirmary. Leaving Inara and Mal embracing one another as they both look onto the active stasis crate. "Doctor?" "Sir?" "How long will that crate stay operational?" "It's got enough stasis for at least two months." "And what happens after that?" Inara inquired as she unconsciencely reached for Mal's hand. "We hope she wakes up," Simon said in dread as he exited the storage room. Mal and Inara stood in silence, holding one another's hand. Their silence and embrace was broken as Mal's comm at his side sounded. "What is it?" Mal asked in a somber voice. "We've got a problem." Wash said as he paused. "It's the Alliance." "Damn," Mal cursed as he stepped towards the hatch leading to the cargo bay. Inara standing silent as still, looking at the crate, imagining river curled in her fetal position as she slept. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 8  
  
"Where?" Mal ordered as he reached the top step and advance onto the bridge. "Two systems away. It's a Alliance capital ship. Which looks like a full flyer squadron running escort. "Why the hell are the Alliance out this far?" "Every day the Alliance gets farther and farther out." Was explained as he glided his hands over his console. "How's, River?" Wash could see that when he spoke of River's name that is struck a nerve. "She's asleep. What vector are they headed? Will it take them close to the Rising Star?" "Negative. But if one of the flyers decide to get board, they could follow us and lead them straight to the Rising Star." "Means we'll have to take an alternate route. And we can't much tell the crew that we're going to be late. They could track our transmission from source to destination. And I don't care much for answering questions today." "I'm already on an alternate route." Wash announced as he gestured towards the nav terminal. Displayed on the terminal was star charts of the region and a red line representing a course." "Looks good," Mal nodded. "Hide us in the upper atmosphere of the near gas giant and the Alliance will breeze right past us. Do it." Mal ordered. "Aye," Wash announced as he hit the commission key and before they could breath the Serenity's engine nacelles glowed to life and the deck began to shudder as the boat veered towards the near bye gas giant. "Will the Alliance pick up our drive exhaust?" "Negative. Well, may be. If they're right on our exhaust trail and they know what to look for before the exhaust dissipates. But the closer we get to the grav well of the giant, the quicker the exhaust will disrupt." "Let's hope for some good luck today." "So, River's asleep. She's okay? From the sound of your voice, I thought something was wrong." Mal looked into Wash's eyes that signaled Wash's heart to begin to dim. "She's asleep in her cryo box. There wasn't anything the Doc could do." "Jey za shin," Wash breathed. "Simon?" "I don't know. He's locked himself in the infirmary." Mal and Wash stood silent as the gas giant grew closer and closer. Standing silent was all they could do. They could not start a conversation. They mourned. And soon the entire crew of the Serenity would mourn. "It was starting to be such a good year," Mal remarked as he sat in the rear seat of the bridge and just sat motionless, veering out to the twinkling stars.  
  
On the Rising Star, Kaylee sat knelt by the engine drive with her diagnostic tools as she examined the possible cause for the power fluctuations. And like the seven times before, she came up empty. "Find out what's wrong with the boat?" A voice came from the hatch sounded. Kaylee's heart jumped nearly through her throat as she continued with the diagnostic. Hoping by some miracle that Mitch would leave. "I've ran through everything I know of. Nothing." Please Zoe, call for me. Please. "Your mad at me, aren't you?" "I'm not mad," Kaylee announced as she changed the frequency of her analyzer. Trying to keep her mind busy. "You hate me, don't you?" "Well. I Haven't had much love for you lately," Kaylee declared as she dropped her analyzer and looked at Mitch. Gazing in his eyes. Those eyes. I've missed those eyes. "I know how you much feel. Me packing up, shipping off without telling you where I was going?" "Not knowing that two months down the road that you might be dead. Or moved onto someone else." "Is that what you think I may have done." "I don't know what you would have done. It's not my business. You weren't the same man I fell in love with." So she did love me, Mitch thought. "You just up and go, and never come back." "And why do you think that we've stumbled upon one another today?" "It's a big universe. But not that big," Kaylee remarked as she returned her gaze at her analyzer. In a swift motion before she knew it, Mitch was kneeling beside her, holding her hand that was holding the analyzer. "Please, don't ignore me." "I don't have anything else to say." "I know you do. I see it in your eyes. You never stopped caring for me. Just like the way I never stopped caring for you." "Oh yeah, like I believe that." "Why not?" "I know your type. You go from port to port, system to system. Find a target that you can occupy for the time that you there, and move on. Just like the damned Alliance!" "Look in my eyes, Kaylee." Mitch urged. Sitting breathless until her face turned to his direction and there again was contact. Contact with the windows to the soul, as Kaylee's grand mother had always called the eyes. If you want to know something about someone, look into their eyes. They are the windows to the soul, her grand mother had always said. And as she looked into his eyes, she saw the man that she fell in love with. "You know I've never lied to you, Kaylee. So when I say I never stopped loving you, you should, you must believe me. There has not been a day that has gone by that I have not thought of you." A tear began to streak down her cheek. Before she could grab her handkerchief to wipe it away, Mitch had already done so. But not with a piece of cloth, but by his hand. The compartment was blaring loud with silence as Mitch began to lean forward. Don't do it, Kaylee urged herself. Think of Simon. Think of Simon, damn you! In the end her please were unanswered, as Mitch leaned forward to kiss her. And at that moment all the feelings that she surprised, all the good and bad times that she and Mitch had for two years had gone away. And in the end, for a moment that seemed to last forever, they kissed. As Mitch began to put his hand on the back of her neck, Kaylee's eyes snapped open and she pulled back. "No! I can't do this!" "Kaylee, I love you." "Yeah, and I love someone else." She said as tears began to streak down her cheek. "Kaylee, I'm sorry. You didn't say---" "I didn't have time to say, damn you! You think you can walk out of my life and just one day happen to come across my path and come back to it? No! You left me when you left that day for your calling in the Defenders." "I want you back, Kaylee. Come with us. We'll settle on the planet that the colonists are planning to settle on. It will be like the old times." "And what of, Simon?" "Simon's his name, uh? Well, if you ever loved me, you would leave him. We belong together, Kaylee. Always and forever." "We did belong together." "You love me, Kaylee. You can't deny it." "Your right and wrong." "What do you mean?" "I did love you. I don't anymore." Kaylee announced as she moved away from Mitch and returned her attention to her diagnostic. "If that's the way it's going to be. I gave you a chance at happiness. And you threw it away. Good bye, Kaylee," Mitch said as he stood and left the compartment. Leaving Kaylee knelt beside the drive reactor. Tears falling down her cheeks uncontrollably as she grabbed her analyzer and threw it against the bulkhead. "What have I done?" Kaylee cried as she knelt in a fetal position where she cried and rocked herself. Wishing she could take back that mistake. Wishing she could take back everything that had happened. "Why?" She cried softly. "Why!?"  
  
Chapter: 9  
  
"Where is the Captain?" Zoe asked as she paced the bridge that was by far more enormous than the small bridge of the Serenity. Also on the bridge was Chambers. "Our scanners are down," Chambers announced. "Has your engineer managed to localize the origination of the power spikes?" "I talked to Kaylee twelve minutes ago and she was still running tests." "I have to say, that if your chief can't localize what we haven't been able to, we may need a tow to the next outpost." "How far is the next outpost?" "Other than Delphi 9, two systems away at standard tow burn," Chambers announced. "Captain won't have a problem with the tow." Zoe announced. "I knew he wouldn't," Chambers smiled. "So, a little bit of background on you and the Captain. Where'd you two meet up?" "He never spoke of me?" "Nope," "I'm hurt," Chambers remarked as he deactivated his terminal and gestured for Zoe to take a seat. "I met him when I was captain of the Hunter." "Cap' never made mention of him ever serving on a starship," Zoe announced as Chambers moved to the supply compartment where he removed to canteens of water. "Always figured he did, though." "He came onboard as nothing more than just a hired hand," Chambers stated as he took a sip of his water. "But, four years later after I lost my OX in a decompression incident, Mal went for the job. And I knew he could do it. I trained him myself." "How long ago was that before the War?" "I'd say about, three years. And when the War broke out between the Alliance and the Independents, I opted to run guns for the movement, and he decided to stay and fight. I lost a good man that day." A smile broke out on his face. "But I see he's done pretty well so far." "He has his days," Zoe smiled as she took a sip from her canteen. "All captain's have their days. You'll see that one day." "Who, me? Captain? I've never even thought that far ahead." "You have to think ahead. You can't always go through life a minute at a time. You have to consider the future and all its possibilities. And when you see where your going, that's when you go in that direction." "And did you ever think you'd be running colonists instead of guns?" "Me? Hell no. But one day I got tired of running guns for the highest bidder. Just got tired of everything. I guess you could say, after the War ended, I got tired of the universe. And decided to go out here," Chambers said as he pointed at the star field through the cockpit. "Out here, I've found my peace." Zoe smiled as she took a last sip from her canteen and placed it on the terminal beside her. "You think now, that you'll always serve under Mal? Always be on the Serenity of yours? You'd be surprised at how often I felt that. I've been on starships since I was thirteen. And look at me now." Chamber's hands stretched out to point at his surroundings. "Running families off to the fringe." "Destiny has a funny way of dealing the cards when you least expect," Zoe announced as her thoughts returned to her dilemma that was before her and Wash. Her thoughts and the silence between the two stopped as Zoe's comm sounded. "Zoe, go," She said as she spoke into the comm in her grip. "It's Kaylee," the voice sounded. Automatically Zoe's senses came online and could hear that the young girl had been crying. "How is it on your end?" "I've done everything I can, Zoe. I don't know what else I can do?" "Are you okay, Kaylee?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Kaylee responded in the purest sense of bravado. "Any word from the Captain?" "Negative. We're still waiting." "The sooner, the better. What else do you want me to do?" "Wait one, Kaylee." Zoe said as she dropped her comm and looked at Chambers. "Anything else that you need help with?" "Nothing we can't handle." Chambers waved off. "What ever it is, let me do it," Kaylee urged. That which Zoe thought was odd. The girl was a hard worker, but the way she was urging for something to do was odd. "Well, since the young dear insists, we've been having trouble keeping one of the storage compartments pressurized. We can't seen to find the source of the problems. "You have any EVA suits onboard?" Kaylee asked as Zoe felt like all she was was the conductor between two points. "Several," "I'll get right on it." "Understood," Zoe responded as before she was about to de-activate her comm she double thought her act. "I'll send Jayne out with you." "I'll be fine on my own, Zoe. Honest. Promise." "Understood. But protocols state otherwise. Don't worry, Jayne'll probably be to busy hujanghing in his suit to give you much trouble." "That'll be a present sight." Kaylee said before the comm went dead. "She okay?" Chambers asked. "I don't know," Zoe said as she looked out at the stars. Her thoughts centering on her husband. And random thoughts of the encounter with her and that Defender. And her thoughts of Simon. Zoe feared only the worse. And when she did get to that level, she was always right. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 10  
  
Mal never left the bridge as soon as the Serenity skimmed into upper orbit around the gas giant that was the only thing from protecting them from the long range passive scans from the Alliance capital ship. The Eclipse class destroyer was one of the new additions to the Alliance fleet after the defeat of the Independents at Serenity Valley. A battle that Mal fought in for nearly two months. It happened on the planet known as Hera. And it was a costly battle for both sides. If the Alliance had destroyers such as the one that was in their system, the titanic starships during the War, than the independents would had been over run the first few months of the War. A To Mal, as he closed his eyes envisioning the capital ship with its full squad of attack flyers in escort formation, the ship looked more like a mobile space station, or a city in space than your average run of the mill battle carrier. Mal had seen these destroyers several times in the past. And every time he did, a piece of Mal wanted to scream and run the other way. They even docked in one such vessel on their own decision to save Shepherd when Simon and River were missing action. "Every time one of those are in the same system as me, I get nervous," Wash announced as he sat back in his chair as the gas giant loomed overhead through the canopy. "Don't much care for 'em myself," Mal responded as an alarm sounded from Wash's terminal. "What?" Mal asked as he stood up for the first time in an hour and moved to Wash's side. "Flyers are coming this way," Wash announced, with fear in his eyes. "Can they pick up our exhaust trail?" "If they know what to look for. But the speed their going, they should zip past us without knowing we were here." "Should," Mal breathed. "Always love it when should is placed in the same scenario when it could end life in prison or death." "Wouldn't be the same universe without it," Wash smirked as he powered down the Serenity's systems. Sitting breathless as Mal stood silent, as they both looked through the view ports to see if they could catch a glimpse of the flyers. And by any chance they did see the flyers, there was no doubt that the flyer pilots would see them. "And exactly how do we know the flyers past us with our systems off- line?" "Good question. Answer is, I don't know." Wash responded. "I guess until we decide to take a peak out the window." "I can take my shuttle," a voice sounded that startled both of the men as they turned their attention from the stars to the beautiful and stunning star that they had onboard. "No way," Mal answered flatly. "I can adrift in orbit around the planet, give you the go ahead that they're gone." "And if your caught?" Mal asked as he moved to stand in front of Inara with his hands folded across his chest. "Don't do that." "Do what?" "Cross your hands over your chest like I'm one of your subordinates." "Out of the question. Now drop the topic." "I will not," Inara said, standing her ground firmly against the man that she possible loved. "You never answered my question. What if your caught?" "I thought you told me to drop the topic." "Damn it, Inara!" "If I'm caught, I can say I was captured from Delphi 9 and I managed to arrange a way off the boat. It would look presentable on the captain's record that he rescued a registered Companion." "There's no guarantee they'll pick you up. Hell, look what they did when Shepherd was inured. They nearly turned us away and kicked us out." "It's a risk." "A risk we're not going to take," Mal said as he turned away and moved to his seat where he sat. The whole time Mal and Inara collided, Wash, who was sitting silent like a shadow, came to one conclusion that he had wanted to make for the past year and a half. They love each other, he said as a cautious smile formed on his face. Can't wait to tell Zoe! But the smile faded away. If I see her again. "Look," Wash said trying to keep his mind of the fact that he may never ever see his wife again. "If they don't find anything suspicious, they'll just move onto the next system. "And what about the Rising Star?" Mal asked. "Think about that?" "They're adrift, and will be ignored," Wash volunteered. "But have you forgotten, that we've been in trouble with the Alliance a numerous of occasions in the past two years. One notably our little heist on Aerial." "There's no guarantee they know what we look like, Mal! River and Simon are onboard Serenity. Jayne, Shepherd, and Zoe are on the Rising Star." "Oh, that's right. Shepherds onboard," Mal stood up from his seat and began t pace the deck. That's not good, Wash thought. I never see him pace. This, is really not good. "Hell, he'll just flash his credentials and the wonderful, caring, God's gift to the fushan universe, the almighty Alliance, just in case your lost, will just turn away." "What's wrong with you, Mal?" Inara asked. "I'm having a bad day. Okay?" "Apparently so. But do you have to take it out on Wash and me?" Mal sat silent, considering his next move. He always had a next move. And the only move that he had in his deal was just to wait. Wait, and hope for a happy ending.  
  
Chapter: 11  
  
Kaylee steeped slowly and cautiously as her magnetized soils of her EVA suit came in touch with the hull of the Rising Star as she led the way to the region of the boat that was experiencing decompression. Jayne not to far behind her. "I get to drop from a fast moving boat onto a fast moving train," Jayne said as I tried to keep control over his breathing. But every time he looked at the stars, or over the side of the ship the breathing began to accelerate. "Your point is, Jayne?" 'I never signed on to being dropped on a fast moving train from a fast moving boat. And I sure as hell never signed onto walking outside in a EVA suit doing, what exactly are we doing?" "Looking for a hole," Kaylee replied as her analyzer was in hand as she examined the readings the small compact tool was giving her. "Looking for a damn hole in a boat. Why can't they just look for it from the inside?" "They have," Kaylee replied as they reached the region. "And?" "And apparently they didn't find anything. Or why else would we be out here?" Jaycee's bickering stopped as he heard the tone of voice in Kaylee's voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "What do you mean, what's wrong with me?" "You've never talked to me like this? Two years we've known each other and---" "And what, Jayne?" "This, you, what your doing." "It's personal, Jayne. So, go play cards or something." "I can't very well play cards in space, sweet heart." "You can mentally. You do have a brain, you know?" "Damn, Kaylee. I'm sort of liking this side of you." "Shut up, Jayne. Please." Jayne raised his eye brow slightly as he casually glanced to his side and before he realized what he had done, began breathing fast. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. "So, how are you and the Doctor coming along? Heard there was quite a ruckus in your quarters, this morning." "What are you doing, Jayne?" "Just trying to have a civilized chat." "Involving my personal business?" "Hey, it's keeping my mind off the fact that I'm on the hull of a boat in the middle of nowhere in space. Sue me." "Jayne, please just go back inside or something." "I can't be doing that. Zoe would have my head." "Then get Zoe out here. Because I need peace and quiet. You trying looking for a hole possibly the size of a pen on this ship. It ain't going to be easy." "And we only have so much air to breathe. I say we go back." "Then go back, Jayne. I'm not stopping you." Jayne stood silent, considering entering the airlock and throwing his EVA suit to Zoe. Here, you deal with her. Must be that time or the month or something, womanly, Zane would tell Zoe. No, I ain't doing that. I've never ran away form anything in my damned life. No, well, okay, may be I have once in a while. But that ain't the point. The point is, Jaycee's thoughts paused as he realized something frightening. I'm loosing it. I'm thinking to myself. Having a conversation with myself. Hell! He lifted his right foot and kicked at the air. But he realized that there was no air. And before he knew it, the magnetized sole in his left boot failed and he began to drift off. "Kaylee!" Kaylee's head turned around and when she was about to tell him to leave her alone, he saw Jaycee's EVA suit begin to float away. "Jayne! Hold on!" "Onto what, Kaylee?" Kaylee activated her suits comm. "Zoe, there's a problem!" "We see it. I'm on my way out with a grapnel launcher." In two minutes, Zoe emerged from the airlock and rushed as fast as she could with the grapnel launcher. She raised the launcher and aimed at Jaycee's direction. "Hey, don't shoot me!" Jayne cried out. Zoe gritted her teeth as she gazed through the sights of her launcher and squeezed the trigger. The grapnel launched from the chamber and rocketed towards Jaycee's direction. The grapnel came up short and as soon as it reached the end of the tether stopped and sat floating in space. "Damn it!" Zoe barked. "Help me!" Jayne cried. "What happened to your tethers?" Zoe asked Kaylee who was standing at her side now. And when Zoe looked at Kaylee she could see the young girl shrinking. "I forgot to hook in." Zoe tried to keep her calm as she was going through scenarios to get Jayne back. But she knew that there were no reasonable means to rescue Jayne. "How much air does he have left?" Zoe asked as she stared as Jayne grew smaller and smaller. Kaylee who looked at the readout on the wrist of her suit. "I've got two hours. He should have about that. Jayne, I'm so sorry!" "I heard ya'! You don't have to yell." "My fault. Everything was my fault." "Zoe," Jaycee's voice came over her comm in her helmet. "Yeah, Jayne." "I want to talk to Book." "I'll get him. Just hang in there." "Not like I've got anywhere to go," Jayne remarked as he realized that the stars weren't making him anxious. In fact, he was feeling nothing. Nothing, but peace. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 12  
  
Shepherd reached the bridge where Chambers updated him on Jaycee's situation. "Good, God," he cried. "Jayne wants to talk to you," Chambers said as he pointed Book to the comm terminal. Book moved to the terminal and activated the terminal. "I'm here, Jayne." "I ah, I need you to do me a little something." "Anything, Jayne. What is it?" "I ah, I want this on a secure line." Shepherd nodded as Chambers pressed the appropriate keys that secured the line with Shepherd and Jayne. Chambers excused himself and left Boat on the bridge alone. An idea he wasn't to crazy about. "We're secured, Jayne. We can talk freely now." "I think, I need you to rescue me. No, that's not right. What happens when you Shepherds help someone." "In what way, Jayne. We help in many ways." "What 'cha call it when you get someone ready to, to die." "Are you asking me to save you, Jayne?" "Save! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." "Jayne, do you acknowledge to the maker himself that you have sinned?" "Lots of times," Jayne answered. "A simple yes or no, Jayne." "Yes, I have sinned. Lots of times." "Do you stand now before the maker, and ask forgiveness for you transgressions?" "I do. I ask forgiveness for my transgressions." "My son, you are saved," Shepherd announced, a soft and gentle tear rolling down his dark cheeks. "Y a know Shepherd, I really didn't like ya' when you came onboard, Serenity." "I know." "But in the end, well, what I'm trying to say is, I've never really had much friends when I was growing up. Hell, oops, sorry there Shepherd. I really never had many friends at all." "Everyone on Serenity are your friends, Jayne. We're a family that will never be separated." "I know, but I just wanted ya' to know, I'm glad you became my friend." "It was an honor, and a pleasure, Jayne. Now be at peace. Do not fear death, for it is only the next step." "I ain't afraid, Shepherd. For the first time, I feel fine. No pain, no fear, nothing." "Than you are ready to pass to the next plain, my friend. You know, people say that you never live life fully. Have you heard that." "Yeah, I've heard that a few times." "You know what, Jayne?" "What's that, Book?" "You do live life fully. On the eve of your death, that is when you have lived life fully." "Sort of makes sense. Kind of, in a weird way." Joy filed Book's heart. A lost soul was found, and soon would come home where Jayne would feast at the table of the maker, God. "is there anything I can do for you, Jayne?" "Yeah, tell River when you see her again, that I'm sorry." A part of Shepherd wanted to question Jayne further. But he knew that it was not the right thing to do. "She'll know what I'm talking about. I've held onto the guilt for a long time. And in the end, I wish I could had told her that I was sorry." "You have my promise that I will do such as you ask, Jayne." "Thanks for everything, Book." "Thank you for an event-full two years, Jayne." "It's been--------fun------Shepherd," Jayne said as his voice began to degrade to static. As Book looked at his terminal, he could see that the Rising Star and Jayne were out of range. "God be with you, Jayne Cobb. May you go gently into the night." And with that, Book bowed his head in a solemn prayer for his friend.  
  
Zoe and Kaylee were in the airlock taking their EVA suits off as Kaylee began to cry uncontrollable. Even as Zoe put her arm around Kaylee to soothe her the crying continued. All the guilt that was building up on her since she arrived on the Rising Star was catching up to her. Assaulting her on all sides. "Do not fear, Kaylee," Book announced as he entered the airlock and placed his arms around both Zoe and Kaylee. "His presence has been declared by the Maker's side." "It was my fault. I didn't think. I was stupid!" "All things happen for a purpose, Kaylee. You can not take this guilt. If this was Jaycee's time to pass, than there is no other way to stop it." "He wouldn't be out floating in space if I didn't hook up!" "Death is nothing to be feared, Kaylee. It is only the next step in life. The final step. And where Jayne will walk, will be by far a better place than we can imagine." "It doesn't help, Shepherd," Kaylee cried. "I know dear. I know." The three held one another, mourning the loss of Jayne. Of all the encounters all three had with Jayne, in the end their arguments, disagreements were reduced to nothing more than tears of pain and joy. The pain that they would loose someone they considered a friend. And the joy that in the end, he would be in a better off place.  
  
Chapter: 13  
  
Hours had passed since Jaycee's last transmission. And all was quiet on the Rising Star as there was still no word from the Serenity. For the crew of the Serenity away from their ship, life seemed to come to a stand still. Book sat in a quiet area of the ship in the aft compartments, siting on the floor with his Bible in deep thought and prayer for his friend that had passed onto the next plain. Zoe was sitting silent at one of the support terminals on the bridge as she stared at the comm frequency spectrum. Hoping for a word from the Serenity. Any word. Kaylee sat in the airlock with the door shut. The emergency lockout protocols to prevent the airlock hatch opening while she was inside the chamber without the confines of an EVA suit. Tears rolling down her cheeks as her thoughts went to Jayne and Simon. "Oh go, why?" She cried as she rocked herself. Hoping that the rocking would ease her actions. "Jaycee's dead because of me. Because I didn't tether ourselves to the ship," Kaylee said as she stood up and paced the floor. Her arms swinging in the air as if trying to knock out an attacker. Standing outside the sealed airlock hatch, was the black robed figure who noticed Zoe a few hours before. He stood, looking in on her turmoil. Wondering if the girl would be okay. And if he would live to see the day that he accomplished his calling.  
  
On the bridge, the only one on the deck was Zoe as her eyes began to grow heavy as the comm spectrum remained on her display. Just a spike in the spectrum. Just a word from Serenity. Please! As she pleaded to whoever was listening for a word from her husband, everyone's home, she began to doze off repeatedly. But each time before sleep seized her, she snapped back to reality. Her eyes never leaving her display except for occasionally looking out the canopy of the bridge. Imagining that the Serenity was heading towards them. She could easily imagine the Serenity gliding towards them with Wash seated at the FireFly's controls, waving at his wife. "Honey, I'm home," He would say. "Where are you, dead?" Zoe asked as sleep began to assault her once again. But this time her weariness surrendered and she began to sleep. The only sound that awoke her from her restless slumber was the alarm from her terminal. As she opened her eyes, she gained focused and saw a spike in the spectrum. And a waiting communication feed. "This is the Rising Star, over," Zoe announced as she crossed her fingers. Please answer, Wash. Please. "Rising Star, this is Serenity," Wash's voice announced. "We're back." "It's good to hear from you, Serenity. Wash, I love you." "I love you too, baby. We'll be docked in twenty five minutes. See ya' then. Serenity out." Zoe literally jumped out of her chair and headed for the compartments of the ship where her fellow crew mates were settled in. Literally weaving through the traffic of the colonists as she saw Chambers approaching her. "What's the hurry?" "Serenity's back." "That's good to hear," Chambers smiled as he proceeded to the bridge.  
  
Mal sat in his cabin in silence, listening to the deep hum of the Serenity. Mal called the deep hum the Serenity's heart beat. And as long as the heart was beating, so was his. "Mal," Wash's voice was carried through Mal's comm. "Go," Mal breathed. "We're three minutes from docking." "I'm on the way," Mal announced as he stood up from his bed and climbed up the ladder to the central corridor. "I'll be in the cargo bay." "Aye," Wash answered as he guided his hands over his terminal. In a split second after the key sequence was entered in his terminal, the engine nacelles grew black and the breaking and maneuvering thrusters began to fire as the Rising Star loomed closer and closer through his view on the bridge.  
  
The deck shuddered as Mal and Inara stood side by side as Simon entered the cargo bay. Contact as the two starships became one and the airlock's began to pressurize. "It will be good to see everyone again," Inara announced. Attempting to lighten the mood for Mal and Simon. But it did not work. Inara stood silent as the airlock pressurized and the hatch began to open. I wonder if this is how Serenity will be for now on? The airlock hatch opened as Zoe, Kaylee, and Book entered with solemn faces of their own. As the trio entered the Serenity, they noticed that Mal, Inara, and Simon of all of them had solemn faces of their own. "Status report," Mal said as the noise of feet running on the upper platform echoed as Wash entered. His wife ever in his sights. "Kaylee's done everything she could do. They'll have to be towed to the nearest port." "Understood," Mal nodded as he looked at Kaylee and Book. Simon raised his head that was down up to this moment and looked at Kaylee who seemed to be ignoring him. Book stepped forward. "We return, with one less," he announced as he stepped forward to shake Mal's hand. "So I see. What, Jayne decide to take a walk outside?" With that remark, Kaylee began to cry where Simon walked to her side. "Kaylee, it's okay," Simon said. "No it's not!" "Believe me, it is. Jaycee's asleep in his cabin." With the last statement Kaylee's eyes opened wide. "He's what?" "We picked up our sight seer right before his air supply ran out." "The most beautiful thing I ever heard," Wash said as he had his arm around his beautiful wife. "Got a spike on the comm spectrum and what do I hear? Snoring." The crew smiled for the first time that seemed to had been a long time. Some things were changing. But no one would know if it was for the better. "Everyone get settled in," Mal ordered. "Prepare to seal the boat. I'm going over to talk to the captain and I'll return shortly." The crew nodded their heads as the group split up. "Where, River?" Book asked Simon whose eyes went back to the deck before he walked off slowly and his shoulder slumped over. "What happened, Wash?" Zoe asked. Dread filling her senses that something bad had happened to the poor girl. "She deteriorated. Simon had to put her back into the stasis crate." "Oh, my," Book said as he bowed his head. Kaylee left the group and walked up the steps to follow Simon as the rest of the group slowly separated to their duties.  
  
Mal walked through the corridors of the Rising Star. The first time he had ever set foot on a Centaur transport before. Not unlike the FireFly transport, the corridors were cramped. But where the two were truly separated from comparison, was the Centaur carried a boatload of colonists. The FireFly only carried nine troubled souls. And one of those souls was asleep. But Mal knew her troubles were still following her wherever her thoughts went. "Captain Reynolds," a voice from the shadows said that alerted Mal as he reached for his sidearm. His hand gripping the handle but not lifting the gun out of the holster. "What of it? What do you want?" "I want your help, Captain Reynolds," the robed figure said as he stepped from the shadows and into the light where he removed his hood. "You son of a bitch," Mal cursed as he remained ready to draw. Especially at the person that was standing before him. "Don't think I ever caught your name, Commander." "It hasn't been commander for seven months," the figure said. "The names Marcus Devons. Formerly of the Alliance." "How could I forget," Mal remarked as the man standing before him was the same man that took his crew into custody when they found that transport adrift after it was thrashed by the Reavers. The same man that sent him ahead and un-armed as he searched for the young Reaver spawn that was loose on his ship. In a swift motion, Mal raised his fist and threw it at the former captain. Upon contact, Devons fell back and hit the deck hard. "What was that for?" "For sending me searching for the Reaver spawn un-armed. Now what the hell do you want?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 14  
  
On the Serenity, Jayne laid in his bed as he heard a nock from the upper deck. He was sleeping, cuddled in his warm bed as when next didn't come a nock but the sound of someone climbing down the ladders. "Jayne!" Kaylee shouted. "I thought you were dead!" Jayne leaned up with a sense of grogginess that overpowered him. So he decided any attempt of getting up was futile so he just laid back down. "It takes a lot to kill this guy," Jayne smiled as he saw Book approach his side. "It is good to see you again, Jayne," Book smiled. "Yeah, it's good to be seen. Looks like I was on someone's good side, uh?" "A true miracle." "Are you okay? You need anything?" Kaylee asked. "I'm fine," Jayne said before he erupted in a yawn. "Jaycee's tired, Kaylee. He's had a rough day. May be we all have had a rough day." "Jayne, I'm really sorry." "Don't worry about it. You're here, I'm here." Jayne said as his eyes opened as he remembered something he would do if by some chance he survived his three hour space walk. "I've gotta go," Jayne said as he stood from his bed. "You need your rest, Jayne," Book tried to settle his friend down. "I need to see, River. Where is she?" Jayne asked as he noticed as he spoke her name gave a sense of uncomfortableness to them. "What? What I say?" "River's, Kaylee paused as she tried to gather the words but couldn't. Book placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jayne, River's back in her stasis crate." "What?" Jayne asked as his world was being turned upside down and thrown around. "What you talkin' about. Doc said she was getting' better. Much better he told me." "There's no way to explain it, Jayne," Book said as he could see the tragedy hitting the man who was blessed with a second chance very hard. Jayne turned around and headed for the ladder and up to the upper level as Kaylee and Book decided to leave Jaycee's cabin. As they left the cabin, Kaylee realized she had decisions to make. And she didn't much care for them. Not after what Simon had just gone through. Or maybe she shouldn't tell him anything. At least not until River got better. She didn't want to risk clouding Simon's mind when he needed it the most. As she and Book went to separate ends of the ship, as soon as Kaylee decided that she wouldn't tell Simon anything about what happened, her conscious would chime in and tell her that he had the right to no. "Why can't things ever be easy?" Kaylee asked as she headed to the one place that she could find comfort and solitude, engineering.  
  
The hatch to the storage bay opened, and Jayne could see River's stasis crate in the middle of the deck. "Oh, little girl," Jayne said. Thoughts of all the times he was cruel and malice to her filled his mind. All the times he made fun of her when she was hurting inside like no one could believe or ever imagine reminded him that he did not let River's presence on the Serenity a pleasant one. "River, I ah, I know that you know what happened on Aerial," Jayne said as he paused for the words to flash in his mind. This task being the most difficult task he had ever had to perform. You wanted someone dead, Jayne would do it in a heartbeat without trouble. You wanted Jayne to interrogate someone, he was the man for the job. But if you wanted Jayne to apologize to someone, he was lost. "I wish I could had told this to your face while you were still alive, I mean awake. Sorry about that. I just want you to know that ever since we left Aerial, knowing what I did was wrong has been eatin' me away. It's been a very long time that I've wanted to, ah, be saying this to you." Jayne paused and took a deep breath. As the breath came and went, in a flash he saw what happened on Aerial. The crew deciding to rob an Alliance medical facilities with medicine while Jayne escorted Simon and River to an imager where Simon could finally find out what happened to her at the Academy. Jayne, Simon, and River leaving through the back door and being surrounded by Alliance Federals. Federals that Jayne had called. And before he could get his reward he was being locked away too. "Ya' see, Mal knew what I did. He locked me in the airlock and was threatening to vac' me once we left atmo'." Jayne paused as for the first time in his life he was scared to die. The moment when the air was getting thinner in the airlock and the hatch was partially opened. "I wished he did," Jayne said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "It would had put me out of my misery. The misery I've been dealing with since Aerial. River, I'm sorry." Jayne knelt on his knees beside her crate, looking at her still form. Seeing how innocent River was for the Academy to do whatever experiments they were doing to her. "If I ever catch the ones that did this to you, I swear, I'll kill 'em. I'll kill 'em all if I can. I swear to you. I swear," Jayne said as he realized that he wasn't big on keeping promises and oaths. But this one was different. This one was different.  
  
Chapter: 15  
  
Mal watched as former Alliance commander Marcus Devons picked himself up off the deck and grabbed hold of the bulkhead to keep him steady from the vertigo from Mal's punch. "Now, what the hell do you want?" "I told you," Devons said as he rubbed his jaw. "I need your help." "I don't help the Alliance much these days." "You must have some kind of hearing impairment since last we met. I'm not with the Alliance!" "What happened, Devons? Didn't get your quota of navigational violations? I hear those are a bitch." "I left the Alliance on my own free will." "Can't say I heard of an Alliance commander in charge of his first deep range patrol boat resigning from the Alliance. Uh, you must be a first." "And I won't be the last." "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about what's coming." "Oh, please tell me. What is coming?" "A change," Devons said as he removed a cloth from his robe and wiped blood from his busted lip on it. "You know, that hurt quite a bit." "Want me to do it again? Because that's what 'm gonna do if you don't speed things up for me just a little." Devons reached deep in his robe and caused Mal to jump to alert with Precious still aiming at the man. Devons slowed his movement and removed a data disk. "On this disk, is evidence that will start the fall of the Alliance." The words fall of the Alliance slowed Mal's world down to a crawl. Can he be trusted? He asked himself. Or is this just a trick. "I'm listening," Mal said as he holstered Precious and leaned against the bulkhead. "Seven months ago, we were on a routine deep range patrol when we came upon an unregistered Tau-3 transport. We were on the search for a transport smuggling contra band weapons to a near bye system. Everything checked out. We issued the appropriate fines and were setting off. Until I was ordered to destroy that transport." "Destroy? Why? Why a boat full of families." "I don't know. So I questioned the ordered. Something not many Alliance captains do these days. I was told to follow orders and destroy the ship." "Did you?" "No, so I was relieved of command and my executive officer took command and destroyed the transport." "Why destroy a boat full of civilians?" "A loyalty test," Devons paused as he gathered his thoughts. Remembering, re-living the events as he narrated to Mal. "I resigned my commission, and was able to download the flight recorder of the incident," Devons gestured to the data disk and handed it to Mal. "What's all on this?" "Everything. The gun-port sensors, system diagnostics, and the sensor scans of the boat showing that there were only families onboard." "Nice," Mal said as he attempted to hand it back to Devons. But Devons would not take it. "And what exactly do you want me to do with this?" "I'm tired of running, Captain Reynolds. My fight is over. I need you to give that to the appropriate individuals on Phara 3." "I ain't in this business, Captain. Your dung, you can climb yourself out of it. Have fun and best of luck," Reynolds said as he began to walk off. "You don't see it, do you Captain?" "Apparently not," Reynolds responded as he stopped in his tracks. "Do tell, please. Enlighten me." "The Alliance is corrupt and un-stable. Before we know it, we'll be having destroyers and flyer squads shooting boats for the hell of it. The de-stability of the Alliance is continuing. At first, it was a good idea to unite all the systems under one government. But the Alliance is becoming a dictatorship." "I could had told you that. Why do you think we were fighting for independence? Look at the history of humanity. Small groups try to separate from the ruling body, which results in bloodshed and a long costly war. Rarely do the Indies win. Most of the time they're defeated and re- integrated back to society." "I see this now," Devons announced. "I joined the Alliance to protect its citizens. Not shoot down innocent civilians," Devons began into a violent cough. "Don't sound good." "I'm fine. But you have to get this to the right people. I can't carry this on anymore." "Why?" "Because as soon as I revealed to you the details of the disk, I signed my own death warrant. And I'm tired of running." "You say this was intended to get to Phera 3. You seem to be headin' in the wrong direction. Phera 3's back five systems behind us." "I joined the Rising Star to get away from the Alliance patrols. Where we are there aren't many patrols. By time the Rising Star returned to civilized space, in three months I would make my way to Phera 3 as soon as I knew I could make it. Because right now, if I set foot on Phera 3, I'd be discovered and executed on sight." "Ever since Serenity Valley, I've learned that the War was long over. This is just meaningless attempt to bring the mighty Alliance down. And it'll fail." "You've lost your hope, Captain. The torch is yours, sir." "I've never accepted no such thing, Devons." "I was to meet a contact with the people who were interested in this data t the Nova Tavern on Phera 3's southern complex." "I'm not doing this," Mal said. "I'm just a starship captain. I keep flying." "And so you will," Devons said as he raised his hand and a paralyzer dart shot out of a wrist gun on his right wrist that was hidden by his robe. The hyper velocity dart penetrated Mal's chest. Before Mal could remove the dart his conscienceness began to deteriorate. "You son of a bitch!" He said as he slowly fell to the deck as he was leaning against the bulkhead. "The contact data is on the disk," Devons said as he helped Mal up off the deck and back to the airlock where he labored to get him back to his ship. To get Mal off the ship before it was too late. "What the hell?" Jayne shouted as he exited the storage bay and saw Mal limp as Devons helped him on the ship. He pulled his sidearm from his holster and aimed it at Devons. "Get the hell out of here! Now!" Devons shouted. "You don't have much time." "What are you talking about?" Jayne asked as he walked to examine Mal as Devons was retreating back to the Rising Star. "What's going on, Cap'?" Jayne asked Mal who was un-responsive. As he began to lift Mal up off the deck the deck beneath them began to shake. "What the--?" "I'm picking up explosions coming from the Rising Star," Wash announced over the comm as he was on the bridge with Zoe as he started at his console. "They're loosing reactor containment." "How soon until it blows?" Zoe asked as she buried her nails In the back of wash's chair. "Forty seconds," Wash reported as his eyes were open wide. "Call the captain back. Jayne, get the captain back onboard!" Zoe shouted in her comm. "He's already onboard. And the airlock's sealed. "Separate!" Zoe ordered her husband and the best pilot in the system. "What about the Rising Star?" Simon asked as he stepped on the bridge. "They're already containment leaks on the ship," Wash reported as the Serenity shuddered as he activated the twin engine nacelles and burned them. Trying to get away from the dying Rising Star before it took them with them. "They're already dead," Zoe said. Thinking of all the families that were onboard the transport. The children. Oh, God the children, Zoe cried within. "Twenty five seconds until their reactor breach," Wash announced. "Hard burn. Kaylee, ready the impeller for hard burn!" Zoe ordered. "Standing bye, Zoe," Kaylee replied from engineering. "Do it!" Zoe ordered. "Here we go," Wash announced as he activated the particle drive impeller as it illuminated and in a flash, the Serenity was leaving a particle trail from the build up of particle energy that pushed the Firefly away from the blast zone as the Rising Star erupted into flames and spinning debris thrown in all directions. The crew were silent as they stood on the bridge as Jayne entered the bridge with Mal slowly regaining conscienceness. "What happened?" Zoe asked as she rushed to Jayne and Mal as Simon reached them first and began examining their captain. "He's been drugged," Simon announced as he looked into Mal's dilated eyes. "He'll be okay in a few hours. Nothing really I can do for him." "Who did this, Jayne?" "I don't know. All I saw was someone dragging the captain into the cargo bay and warning me to get us all off the Rising Star." "You seen this person before when we were on Rising Star?" Zoe asked as she signaled Jayne to help her get Mal to his cabin. "Can't say I did. But there were a lot of people onboard." "And they're all dead," Simon stated as calm slowly began to return to the crew. But their thoughts belonged to everyone that died right before their eyes in a flash. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 16  
  
The air was dry and cool as Mal tried to keep his breath steady and calm as he was running on the dirt and rocky ground as he jumped and dodged and covered from the incoming tracer rounds. Dirt spitting up from the impact of the rounds as he hugged a rock with his rifle in hand. He didn't need to look to see Zoe behind him. The air thundered with explosions as those momentary explosions light up the valley as bodies of soldiers littered the bottom of the valley. The bodies of the dead or the dying. Two months the Alliance said that they would crush the Independent faction opposition on Hera. And that that glorious victory for the Alliance would take place at Serenity Valley. For two months the Independents fought for their ground. And two months later they were making the Alliance fight for every ground they gained or lost. High overhead in the clear night sky a Skiff roared with its afterburners as it began a dive run on the soldiers below. Their twin gattling cannons armed and ready to release a furious volley that would destroy anything caught in their way. Mal raised his rifle and aimed it with his sniper scope and in a flash took out the Alliance marine that was guarding a mobile gattling gun. That piece of Alliance hardware their only chance on taking out the solo Skiff that continued to dive bomb their positions. "Skiff's making our life hard, Zoe." Mal shouted as they ran for the gun. "Life hard, sir," Zoe said as they reached the emplacement. What would we do with a easy life, sir?" "Grow old and retire," Mal said as he reached the gun and raised the twin barrels skyward towards the inbound Skiff. "Time to die, bastard!" Mal said as he primed the guns and let the targeting scanners paint the inbound Skiff. Mal knowing that as soon as the gun's sensors painted the Skiff that the pilot would see it and heads towards him. "C'mon you bastard. C'mon!" Mal squeezed the triggers of the gun and let loose a furious volley of tracer file up in the sky towards the Skiff. Hoping, praying that one of the volleys would hit the Skiff and make its life miserable. He saw as a piece of the fuselage disintegrated and fell away. "Yeah!" Mal roared as he moved away from the gun and watched as the Skiff continued to dive towards the ground. But it was heading towards him and Zoe. Mal grabbed Zoe and they began to run from the area that would soon be an inferno from the crashed Skiff. As they dived and hit the ground, the Skiff hit the gun emplacement and the night sky light up from the bright explosion. Zoe and Mal reached the bunker and settled down. Able to breath a sigh of relief knowing that the Skiff that was taking shots at them was out of the equation. Now it's time for the calvary, Mal thought as Zoe manned the radio. There came a loud roaring high up in the sky. The roaring coming from vertical engines breaking a larger ship's descent through the atmosphere. The sound of the roaring bringing relief to Mal and everyone else who fought these two months and held Serenity for the Independents. "Those are our angels coming to blow the Alliance to the hot place." Mal smiled as he could imagine the ships taking out the Alliance resistance in one single move. "Zoe, tell the 82nd--" Zoe turned her head away from the radio, with the headset half on her head. The look from Zoe to Mal told him that something was wrong. But what? The reinforcements are here. "They're not coming. Command says it's too hot. They're pulling out. We're to lay down arms." Mal stood up in disbelief. "But, what's?" As soon as the question left his mouth the answer came storming down on him. Oh no, Mal thought as he reached a view in the bunker and looked up in the sky. Descending from the night sky were five Alliance troop carriers and the sky around them were swarming with flyers and gunships. Tracer weapons fire falling from the night sky. Raining down on the last pockets of the Independents. "Get me command!" Mal ordered Zoe as he moved away from the view to the radio station. "I can't raise them. Last transmission said that General Eisen was withdrawing." "Withdrawing? The bastard's running!" Mal said as he clinched his fist and drew his fist down on the table with the radio. "Ruttin' bastards leaving us!" The sound of the breaking became more intense as Mal returned to the view to see their bay doors opening and hundreds of Alliance troopers disembarking to mop up the resistance. Mal looked around the bunker and found a white piece of cloth. This action shocked Zoe and forced her to stand up and stand in front of Mal. "What are you doing, Sergeant?" "The only thing that will save these young boys and girls, Corporal." "We surrender, we'll never get in this fight again," Zoe announced. Once they surrender, the Alliance would take their arms away and they would go on with their lives. "I know," Mal nodded his head. "I know," he said as he reached the front of the bunker and stepped out. The sky slowly turning from black to light as the sun began to rise on the horizon. The flyer and gunship squads still swarming the skies. Mal raised the white piece of cloth and waved it in the air as he reached around his neck and yanked the cross necklace off his neck. Holding the cross in his tight fist until he loosened it and looked at it in the open palm of his hand. "Raise your arms and surrender your weapons!" an Alliance marine shouted as his high powered rifle was aimed at Mal's chest. Mall dropped the cross from his hand and it landed on the dirt ground. How could you let this happen? Mal asked God. Wishing that at that moment he was standing in God's face, chewing him out for all that he was worth. "Come on out, Zoe." Mal said as he looked over his shoulder. He returned his gaze up at the sky and at the landing zone where the troop carriers sat settled. "It's over." It's over, "Surrender your weapons, sir!" the young marine who approached him said. "I reckon she don't leave my side, corporal." "I have orders, sir." "Precious here hasn't ever left my side. I reckon you'll pull her from my dead body if you have to." The marine stood silent, his hands trembling. "Your first drop, son?" "Yes, yes sir." "First ones are always the worst." "No need to surrender your sidearm, sir. Just relinquish your rounds." "That there I'll do. Thank you." Mal said as he slowly grabbed his gun and opened the chamber and watched as the rounds fell to the ground next to his discarded cross. "Come back to us, Captain." A voice said from behind him. "What?" Mal said as he looked around. Trying to find the source of the voice but he couldn't find it. It wasn't one of the marines or anyone that survived in his regiment. "Come back to us, Captain. We need you back. Now." Suddenly the ground beneath him shook and his eyes opened wide as his body bolted up to see that he was in the infirmary and everyone on Serenity was gathering around him. "What the hell was that?" Mal asked as he noticed Simon rubbing his hand. "Sorry about that," Simon said as Mal realized that the right side of his jaw was numb.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Welcome back, Captain," Book said who was standing by his side when his eyes functioned again and he could see. He looked around the infirmary to see Book, Simon and the rest of the crew gathered around him. "Where are we?" Mal said as he leaned up from his infirmary bed. As soon as he stepped on the deck, he could feel the vibrations from the nacelles. "We're moving? Where's Rising Star?" "Destroyed," Wash said solemnly. "Damn," Mal cursed as all of a sudden he was desperately looking in his pockets. "Leave something?" Jayne asked as he leaned against the bulkhead with his shoulders crossed. Suddenly the despair on Mal's face vanished to be replaced with relief. Pulling out of his coat pocket was a data disk. "Wash, plot a course to Phera 3." "Phera 3?" Wash asked. "That's in the opposite direction. "Just do it!" Mal barked as he left the infirmary and headed forwards to the bridge. "Aye, captain," Wash smartly saluted as everyone left the infirmary and followed. "Who exactly was the guy I caught carrying you? Jayne asked as he was the first on the bridge. Mal looked to see that Wash, Zoe, and Jayne were the only ones that followed them to the bridge. Mal looked at the disk and sat at the communication terminal and placed the disk into the drive. "What's so important about that little disk, there?" Jayne asked as everyone gathered closer to the terminal. All except for Wash who stepped to his station and entered the new course. "Evidence I'm told." "Evidence of what?" Jayne asked as abruptly on the comm screen was an image of a gun-sights camera trained on a cargo transport. "What's this exactly?" "Just wait," Mal raised his hand as he accelerated the image to the time where the gun sights recoil and twin trails of particle vapor trail two fresh torpedoes launched. The torpedoes hit the transport's aft quarter and in a few moments the transport was nothing more than spinning debris. "Oh, my god," Zoe cried as Wash arrived in time for the last volley to destroy the transport. "That's an Alliance destroyer," Jayne announced. "Son of a bitches," Wash cursed. "Anyone recall that time we ran into that derelict craft, raided by Reavers?" "Why the hell is everyone bringing that time back?" Jayne muttered. "Remember that Alliance commander that questioned everyone?" "Oh yeah," Wash responded. "He was a charmer." "He was the one that gave me this. He was the one that dragged me on the Serenity." "Okay, say that he was the commander." Wash began as he paused. "Anyone catch his name?" Either Zoe and Jayne shook their heads no. "Devons," Mal answered. "Why would this Devons character give this to you." Wash asked. "Hey, a better question, what the hell was he doing on the Rising Star?" "He was ordered to take out that transport and disobeyed orders. He was discharged and he managed to get his hands on the flight recording. He has contacts with some under ground movement and would hand deliver this evidence." "Like that evidence would ever see the light of day," Jayne remarked. "Alliance censures all their vid transmissions. No way in hell this would reach the air." "So, your going to deliver the evidence yourself?" Zoe asked. "Damn straight," Mal responded as he ejected the disk from the drive and gave it to Wash. "How good are you with editing?" "Can't say it's in my job description." "Just make a copy of this disk onto a spare. Just enough for a teaser. Stop the copy a few minutes before the Alliance opens fire." "You got it," Wash nodded as he sat at the terminal and opened a drawer and pulled out a disk. "Hate to spoil this for ya' folks, but we're out of disks." "Will someone just please get me a disk," Mal pleaded. "Jayne, sacrifice a disk from your collection." "Hey, ah, how'd you know about my collection." "Oh please, Jayne," Mal rolled his eyes up in his head. "Alright," Jayne nodded and exited the bridge. "And keep this footage between the three of us. No need involving Kaylee, Simon, or Book with it." Mal said as the three could hear a tone in his voice when he named Book's name. "Not yet at least." Zoe and Wash both glance at one another and then direct their attentions to Mal. "Collection?" "Don't ask," Mal said as he left the bridge. "I'm afraid to guess," Wash remarked as he leaned back. "You and me both," Zoe said as she stepped to the helm and sat down.  
  
Jayne was in his quarters, reaching underneath his bed and pulled out a storage box. Opening the box reveals a box full of data disks and labels. He began sifting through the disks trying to find one of the pornos that he was not interested in. The only problem there was he didn't want to get rid of any of them. "They're all good, Mal. Damn," he cursed as he closed his eyes and reached in the box to pull a disk at random. When he opened his eyes he dropped the disk on the deck. "Oh no. Not that one." Seven minutes later Jayne returned to the bridge with a disk. He had pulled the label off and handed it to Wash. "Just ah, you know, erase the original data. It's nothing big." "What kind of collection you got there, Jayne?" Wash asked as he accepted the disk and thought of something disgusting and wiped the disk off before he put it in the drive. "It's nothing, just ah, some opera. Yeah, opera." "Never took you as the kind of guy that kept a opera collection, Jayne," Zoe smirked. "Yeah, no offense, I always thought of you into something a little more, edgier." "No, don't know what your talking about. I'm a new man now." "Yeah, so we've heard. But you know, once to turn over new leaf, your supposed to get rid of everything that's impure." "Yeah," Jayne said trying to keep his shock at bay. "I know. I'm gettin' to it." "Getting rid of your opera collection?" Zoe asked. Jayne was stumped. He was caught and he turned around to run. "I'll be in my bunk," Jayne said as he left in a hurry. "Heard that one before," Wash smiled as the data on the disk was deleted. He placed the disk containing the evidence in the auxiliary drive and began to work on his editing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 18  
  
Kaylee had been pacing the deck in engineering for the past full hour as it had been four hours since Mal ordered a full burn and their new destination leading them towards Phera 3. A decision had been debating within her mind for the past seven hours since Serenity returned to the Rising Star. Seven hours it had been since her encounter with Mitch. And seven hours the guilt had been rotting her away. Everyone knew that there was something wrong with Kaylee. She wasn't her cheerful self everyone could see. The only one that did not fully see it was Simon. Her lover who had been shutting himself away in the infirmary going over the data of whatever he was studying. He had been locking her out. Was there anyway he knew? No, he doesn't know. Not until you tell him. He shouldn't know now. He has enough to worry about. That's jut an excuse. He has the right to know. If he was your lover and you loved him like you say you do. It will hurt him. And won't it hurt him the longer you keep this from him? That was the way her thoughts had been for the past hour. Engineering was the place where she could find peace and tranquility. But not this time. Kaylee approached the corridor, but was being held in the passageway. Half her body leaning out in the corridor as the rest was in engineering. "Forgive me," she said as she stepped away from engineering and proceeded to the infirmary.  
  
"You got a minute?" Kaylee asked as she entered the infirmary to see Simon gazing at his instrument panel. From what it looked like it was the same display he was studying two hours ago. "Not really a good time, Kaylee," Simon said as he tore his gaze away from his display to Kaylee. "Make the time, Simon," Kaylee said sounding more stern than she should have. "I'm sorry, Simon." "What's the matter? You've been a little tense sense you got back onboard?" Simon asked as he moved to the counter where he grabbed his glass of water and took a drink. Looking at the most beautiful woman that walked the 'verse. Yet his thoughts were also shared by River who was in her cryo-box. With her vitals reduced to stasis levels, may be the pain was away. This only what Simon could hope and pray for. "Simon, something happened on the Rising Star?" "Yeah, there's a lot of things happening in this 'verse." "Something happened with me, Simon," Kaylee said sounding direct and desperate. Her eyes showing Simon that something was troubling her. "What happened?" "There was someone on the boat, that I knew from back home." Simon was standing silent and still his mind calculating why she was telling him this. "I'm sorry," Simon said. "I can assure you no one felt any pain. They were all dead before the explosion." "It's not that, Simon. It's, ah, well, something else," her eyes directly in contact with Simon's. The boat could shake underneath them and their gaze still would be locked. "He was more than a friend before he left, Simon." "Why are you telling me this, Kaylee? What's wr--" Kaylee looked up from the deck that she had been staring at the past twelve seconds. When her eyes returned to look at Simon, she could see he was suspecting something. Fearing something. "I'm sorry, Simon," "What happened?" Simon asked as he made his was to his work station and sat on the stool. His head being braced by his left hand as his world was shifting from underneath him. "He kissed me, Simon. I kissed him." "What else?" Simon asked as his head snapped to Kaylee's direction. "That was it, Simon. He didn't want me to stop, but I did. I knew this would hurt you, Simon. I'm sorry it happened. I wished I never ran into him again." "But you did," Simon responded directly and coldly. He turned his back on Kaylee and continued his studies. "Things happen, Kaylee. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other more pressing matters that need my attention." Kaylee stood still as she was being dismissed. She could see the pain she caused him. But Simon was keeping it bottled inside. Burying his situation with River with them. "I'm sorry, Simon," Kaylee said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's okay," Simon answered. His gaze not leaving his display. Kaylee's feet were planted firm on the deck. Keeping her from moving. She wondered if she did good or only made matters worse. She turned around and could barely contain her crying until she exited the infirmary. Simon still buried in his display.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Serenity sat in orbit around Phera 3 as she passed the terminator into day. The twin suns shining bright on the FireFly as her nacelles grew cold and she drifted in the safety of the moon's gravitational well. Phera 3 was classified as a planet with an oxygen atmosphere. One of the hand full of planets man colonized without terra-forming the planet. But to the rest of the universe, they considered it a moon. A smuggler's moon. It was the junction where all the universe's low life, murderers, and thieves gathered. Off course the Serenity didn't entirely fit into that category, Mal thought as he sat behind the controls of shuttle 1 and departed from the Serenity. Her stabilizer wings spread open and her engines pushing her into the atmosphere. The disk with the footage of the Alliance cruiser taking out that transport had on it a text file. And in the text file was the contact information that Mal would need to get the disk into the right hands. And if Mal wasn't careful, the information could easily get into the wrong hands as it could the right. The clouds cleared from the cockpit canopy and he could see the congested space port as he saw the beacon lights on the guidance towers and the sky full of incoming and outgoing traffic. Mal reached for his comm and activated the device. "You in position?" Mal asked as he surrendered control of the shuttle to the flight guidance system. "Positioned, and waitin'," Jayne said as he voice was followed by the sounds of indistinct chatter and loud music. "Be there in twenty," Mal announced as he placed his comm in his brown duster pocket and pulled Precious from his holster checking her chamber. "Never goes easy," Mal muttered. "Never goes easy," he repeated as the shuttle touched down and he began to shut the systems down and lock it up. Inara would never forgive him if something happened to her shuttle and belongings. A half year ago Inara purchased the shuttle from him. Which brought forth a fear, she could leave whenever she wanted. A fear he tried not to think much about. Just take it a minute at a time.  
  
The text files acclaimed the contact and the place of rendezvous. "The Nova Tavern," Mal said as he read the file on the bridge with Zoe and Wash at their stations. "Oh, sounds like fun," Wash remarked as at this time Phera 3 was slowly growing larger in their canopy view as they slowly grew closer and closer to the Gathering. Phera "Gathering" 3. The gathering place of everyone on the fringe of colonized space. "Can't say I've been there before," Mal remarked as he scrolled down the data on his terminal until he found his contact. "Looking for a fella' named, Andre'." "Andre?" Wash smirked. "I'll get my gear together," Zoe announced as she began to move from her seat. "Belay that," Mal said with a raised hand. "I'm takin' Jayne out on this one." "Sir, you'll need everyone covering your back in a place like Nova's Tavern." "Jayne'll do, Zoe. I need you on Serenity." Mal said as he stood up and headed towards the central corridor. But he stopped in the passageway, saying something he never wanted to say before. "If either me or Jayne are not back in three hours, you'll say off." "Not gonna' happen, Captain." "It is gonna' happen, Zoe." Mal returned. His friendly manner being replaced by his command manner. A manner no one would ever want to cross. "If we're not back in three hours, then we'll dead. The papers to Serenity are in my cabin. I've already turned her over to you in case something happened to me." "Sir?" "Don't," Mal shook his head. "Don't get the idea of taking my cabin over yet. Because I'm coming back." "Jayne too?" Wash asked. "Yeah, Jayne too."  
  
Mal glanced at his wrist as he exited the shuttle. The cold freezing air attacking him once he stepped onto the tarmac. "Hell is cold," Mal muttered as he dropped his arm to his side. "Two an a half hours to go," he said as he headed towards the South Side of the space port. The data disk safely in his pocket. Precious ever by his side. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 20  
  
The Nova's Tavern smelled of ozone assaulted Mal as he reached the batwing doors and entered another world completely. The smell of smoke that was thick all around him to slice with a knife that was accompanied by the loud chatter of dozens of conversations at once followed with music and dancers that littered the Tavern. The Nova's Tavern was littered with compatriots which Mal would guess half of their businesses were illegal. It would be a perfect locale' that the Alliance could bust into and arrest law breakers. But the Alliance did not come out this far. Hell, he'd doubt that the Reavers would stop by Phera 3. And if the former man savages did, they would have their hands full. Mal could recognize their trade just by their appearance. Cargo runners, gun runners, drug runners, slave traders, the list was endless as their were stars to count. Mal's eyes searched the Tavern as he reached the bar and pulled out his coin wallet when the bar keeper arrived. "What'd ya' have?" The bar keep' asked as he was drying a glass with a towel not really paying attention to Mal. "Give me the local ale," Mal said as he pulled out four gold coins and threw them on the bar counter. The sight of the gold, the bar keep put the glass down and bit down on one of the coins. Gold, he thought as he moved away and returned two minutes with two glasses of ale. "Enjoy," the bar keep smiled. "I'm lookin' for someone in these parts?" "Prostitution? Women, men?" "Not of the sort. An old friend of mine. Thought I'd stop buy and pay a little visit. The name's, Andre'. Know it?" The name Andre' made just the slight fluctuations in his appearance for Mal to know that he was in the right place. "Sorry buddy. Don't know an Andre'." "Now that is a shame," Mal said as he pulled five coins from his wallet and threw them on the bar. "Sure it doesn't ring a bell?" "Know you'll be looking for trouble, pal. Best leave while you can." "But I've come so far to see, Andre'. Hate for this trip to be wasted." "Hate for ya' to loose your life, now wouldn't ya'?" "I'm sure he's not that bad," Mal smiled as the doors swung open and a man and woman stepped in, looking through the bar. Looking as if they were looking for someone. "Don't want any trouble hear, pal. Take your money back. Drinks on the house. Now go." "Ya' know I'lll be back," Mal stated. "Yeah, I know," the bar keep answered as Mal took six coins and left the other three on the bar for the bar keep's troubles. "Look's like ya' in trouble," Jayne said as he was positioned in the far section of the tavern where he was able to see Mal take his money and attract the attention of the man and woman that just entered the room. "Cover my ass," Mal spoke into the air. His voice being caught by the mini comm that was attached to his shirt. "All over it," Jayne responded. "Not a pleasant thought," Mal muttered as he made his way to the bat wings and out into the streets where he looked down either side of the road and decided to go right down towards where the street was deserted. Just askin' for trouble, he thought as he got a quarter of a way from the Tavern when he sensed he was being followed. He glanced over his shoulder to see the man and woman following him. The man, a well built fella' and the woman, a perfect fit dame. Both were long knee length coats. Mal could only predict that inside their coats lay a surprise for him. And in a few minutes Jayne would be following the two trailers out of the Tavern. Mal was examining his surroundings, his strategic mind kicking into full burn as he headed down a dead end alley. "Position?" Mal spoke into the air. "Can you spare some change for an Independent veteran?" A lurker in the shadows called out with his hands stretched out. The vet wore a brown coat and his appearance looked as if he had not had a bath in months. "I'm following your fans," Jayne answered. His voice being carried to the ear piece in the ear that had been cut by Niska. "Here ya' go," Mal said as he gave the vet five gold pieces. "Find yourself some place safe," he said as he continued down towards the end of the alley. By the time Mal reached the end, he stood in the shadows, withdrawing Precious from his holster and keeping her at his side when he heard the vet ask the man and woman for spare change. The vet was used to his advantage. But when Jayne approached he knew the vet would ask Jayne for spare change. That would eliminate their surprise that someone was tracking his trackers. Mal stepped out of the shadows into the light as he gazed at the trackers. Precious drawn at the two individuals as they noticed a gun trained on them they reached inside their coats. "I wouldn't think about it," Mal said as his finger was firmly braced against the trigger. "Want to be telling me why your following me? Or are you making sure I get to my destination safe. How sweet is that?" "We want to know why your asking for Andre'," the woman spoke. Apparently the boss of the two trackers. "As I told the bar keep', he's an old friend of mine. Was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hello. Why does my business interest you so?" "We're asking the questions here, Captain Reynolds,," the woman announced. How the rutting hell did they know my name? Mal asked. "Can you spare some change, sir?" the vet asked Jayne as he could barely see him at the mouth of the alley way. And knowing Jayne his weapons were drawn. And they were. Two pistols drawn. Either trained on the two trackers. "And I believe I asked you a question, miss," Mal stated. "And I told you we were asking the questions," the woman said as she took a step forward. But her advance was stopped as the sound of Jaycee's sidearms chambering a round in the barrel. "Seems like your in no position to not pay me a certain courtesy." Their was silence as the wind began to pick up. "We're to make sure you make it Andre', safely," the woman finally announced. "Don't ya' friend speak much?" Jayne asked from the rear. "He talks when it's necessary. And I don't believe my conversation involves you," the woman smarted back. Jayne grinned at the woman's feisty attitude. "Do love a woman with an attitude, Cap'." "Seems like those are the only ones these days. What ever happened to the nice ladies that you could take home to mom." "Those days are gone," the woman said as their was the sound of two weapons powering up. Mal and Jayne could only presume that the weapons were from a higher elevation. "Jayne, snipers," Mal said softly as he moved into the shadows and hid behind a garbage container. Jayne running for cover offered by a side doorway into a building. Mal couldn't see where the snipers were until the illumination of rounds into the night air. "See 'em," Jayne said as he aimed his side arms and fired at the ceiling of the surrounding buildings. The trackers ducking for their own cover. The woman facing Mal as the man faced Jaycee's direction. What occurred next was a gun fight. All members of the fight getting off a fair amount of shots before they ducked behind their cover and reloaded. Jayne fired a volley at the snipers on the roof that caught one square in the chest and falling to the ground five stories below. The sniper didn't as much scream o the ground for he was dead before he fell off the roof. Before Jayne could duck back o his cover the man fired off a shot that his shoulder. "Rutting bitch!" Jayne cursed. "That was a new jacket!" he barked as he looked at his jacket and saw that the wound only gazed his skin. Fury boiled inside as he reloaded his guns and continued to fire at the man's position. But before he could squeeze a shot a hand reached out for his weapons and flung them to the side. The man had rushed the distance while he was in cover. "That was a new jacket you piece of dung," Jayne said as he raised his hands and flung at the man that dodged swiftly and caught the middle of his arms and slung him against the concrete wall. "Now it's personal," he said as he began to rush him but felt his entire body convulse with electricity as the man retrieved a stunner. "Cap!" Jayne roared before he fell to the deck. His entire body numb as he could barely keep his eyes open until they closed. "Jayne!" Mal shouted from his end as he fired two quick shots at the woman. "Hold your fire!" the woman shouted. Mal continued to hug his cover. The gun fire had seized. And Jayne would not answer. "Answer me Jayne! Now!" "Your friend has been incapacitated," the woman said as she turned around too see her partner carrying Jayne to her position. "Se for yourself," she said as she stepped away from her cover and into the open Mal peeked around the corner to see what the situation looked like now. The woman was in the open, and her partner did indeed have Jaycee's slump figure. "What did you do?" Mal asked as he calculated his next move. He could take out the woman. But at this range he could not risk taking out the man without wounding or killing Jayne. "Nothing major. He'll just be waking up with a head ache. Now it's time to negotiate." "Ruttin' hell," Mal grunted as he put his gun on safety and stepped out into the open. If the woman was going to take him out, now would be the best time. No cover, and his gun lowered by his side. "Step out into the light, and let me see you slide your gun in my direction. Keep your hands out by your sides. Hell, Mal muttered as he dropped Precious and kicked it a good distance to her direction. His hands wide to his side. "Walk this way slowly," the woman advised. Mal did so. In a moment that seemed like an eternity, he was close enough to see her appearance. Her and her partner's faces light by the moon-light and flickering lights in the alley. Most importantly, he could hear Jaycee's labored breathing as the woman raised her hand and a stunner pulse hit him square in the chest. What next came nothing but black. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 21  
  
The black slowly faded away as the charge from the shocker pulse subsided as Mal realized that he was being led into an abandoned ware house in the industrial zone of the city. His feet working but his thought capacity still feeling buzzed as he acknowledged the fact that his wrists were shackled and Jayne was walking beside him. Their tracker and captors at their sides. "Move it!" the man said as he pushed Jayne forward. The four in the warehouse now. But all was quiet in the warehouse. Both Mal and Jayne could tell that they were not alone. That other people walked the warehouse with rifles in their hands. Guess we found the right place, Mal thought as he began to slow down. He continued his pace after he felt the woman's high powered fire arm digging into his back. "This is my favorite coat," Mal announced as he noticed that Jayne had stopped in his track and look the man dead in the eyes. Yet only now did Jayne and Mal realize that one of his eyes were missing. In its place was a black eye patch. The woman indicated Mal to walk forward with a push on his shoulder. But he too stopped in his tracks. Staring his warden down as well. "I reckon you shouldn't be man handling me like that, bud," Jayne cautioned as the man's firearms were raised at him. Jayne noticing that his two side arms were tucked in the man's waist. "Keep moving!" the man warned. "Can't say I like being man handled like that," Jayne said as he turned his attention to the woman who was Mal's keeper. "But if you could kindly get her to handle me, we'll be squared away," he smiled as he blew a kiss at the woman. "You're a pig," the woman announced. "Here that, Mal? I've known the lady for fifteen minutes and already she's callin' me a pig," Jayne displayed a smirk grin as he returned moving forward to where ever they were being led. "Ah, Jayne," Mal began as they reached a doorway that led to stairs. Mal was signaled to walk down. "Yeah, Mal?" "I have to tell you this but it's kind a' obvious." "I'm not followin' ya," Jayne said, dumbfounded. "That pig remark, it's kind of obvious," Mal stated as once again the woman pressed the barrel of her gun in his back. "Want to take it easy? We're goin'." "Is it that obvious?" "Yeah, Jayne." "And we've known each other all this time, and you never said?" Mal's eyes rolled up in the back of his head. All this time and he thought he was God's gift to the universe. "Sorry, Jayne. Didn't want to hurt your macho ego. But fort he record, I don't think there's a thing wrong with you." Jayne was silent for a few beats. "Oh, thank's, Mal. Knew I liked you for a reason." "Liked me enough even to turn on me if the money was good, Jayne?" The kidnappers rolled their eyes up in the back of their heads as they were bored by the conversation between their catch. "Don't be taken that to any offense, Mal. It's just the way things go." "So, I see," Mal said. But still coming back to the point where Jayne didn't think of himself as a pig. There were times Mal wondered if Jayne wasn't a half-breed. And to make Jayne even more mysterious, was he finally found religion. God the universe was changing. Mal and Jayne were led into a room occupied with a table and two chairs. The door was closed behind them. Leaving them in silence for several beats. "Look's like they want us to wait here," Jayne remarked as he took a seat at the table and propped his legs up on the table. His shackled wrists laying in his lap as Mal walked the room examining his surroundings. "Tell me," Mal said into the air. "What's a kind considerate group like you all doing on a back water planet like this?" No response as Mal stood silent, glancing at his watch. "How much time?" "We've got a little over two hours." "Think they'll leave?" "They'd had better." "You, ah, they did get the disk right?" "They got it," Mal nodded. "You did get the right disk, didn't ya?" "Yes, Jayne. I got the right disk," Mal said but stopped. His breathing slow and light as he went over the events of grabbing the disk off the comm terminal. "Why don't I like that look on your face?" "Shit," Mal cursed.  
  
The woman and man entered a room overlooking the ground below which was filled with people and equipment of assorted kinds. And in a few open storage cases were a wide range of weapons. Ranging from high powered rifles to rocket launchers. A man stood before the tall and wide window view that overlooked the area beneath them that was bristling with activity. The man kept his back turned towards the new arrivals as a man was standing in the side of the room. "Report, Lieutenant," the man before the windows ordered as he turned about and moved away from the view. "Few men were spotted at the Nova's Tavern, General," the woman reported. "They were asking for Andre'." "Who are these men?" the general inquired as the Lieutenant anticipated the question and moved to a wall terminal where she activated the security camera in the holding room. The screen activated and showed Jayne leaning back in his chair and Mal walking around the table where he looked up and noticed that the security camera in the room was on. Mal leaned his neck back, waved his shackled wrists at the camera. "Hello," Mal smiled. "Love the suite. How 'bout room service." "Son of a bitch," the man standing at the side of the room said. "General?" he asked as he moved to the general's side. "I recognize him to, Captain." the General answered. "Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds." "And the other man?" the Lieutenant inquired. "Can't say I recognize him," the General answered. "Were they carrying anything in particular?" "Weapons, and a data disk," the Lieutenant announced as she reached in her coat pocket and retrieved the data disk. She handed it to the Captain in the room who examined it and handed it to the General. The General examined the disk and moved to the wall terminal where he inserted the disk in the drive and loaded the contents. There on the screen was the gun sights of the Alliance cruiser. "This is it," the General announced. "But how in the hell did Reynolds get a hold of it. He was not the man we were dealing with." "I'll interrogate them immediately," the Lieutenant announced as she waited to be excused. "No," the General announced. "I'll handle this." "Yes, General Eisen," the Lieutenant said as Eisen and his Captain left the room and proceeded to the holding room.  
  
Sitting in silence, Mal could not help but every few minutes glancing at his watch. Conversation was light between the two crew mates as the sound of the door unlocking brought both of them alert. Mal stood up with Jayne following him as the door opened the General Eisen entered the room. The man that entered the room made Mal's eyes open wide in shock. "You ruttin' bastard," Mal said furious. "I've waited a long time to see you again, General." "Good to see you gain, Sergeant Reynolds," the general smiled as he looked to Jayne. "Who is this fella' Cap'?" "General Nathaniel Eisen. Commanding officer of the Independent forces on Hera." "Serenity Valley?" "Serenity Valley," Mal nodded as he wished his wrists were unshackled and Precious at his side. "Can't wait to get my hands on you, General. Been a long time." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 22  
  
All was silent and uneasy on the Serenity as she orbited around the planet where Mal and Jayne were on below. Tasks were attempted to be carried out but without ease. Simon continued to study his screen. Kaylee continued to cry as she tinkered with the Serenity's gravity generator. Book sat alone in the kitchen at the table with his Bible open and his hand on the cross he wore around his neck. Praying for Mal and Jaycee's safe return as he always did. Inara sat in solitude in the cargo bay with her legs hanging off the rail of the catwalk that ran width wise in the middle of the bay connecting the left walk with the right walk. Prayers, feelings, and fears all spoke at once in her mind. River laid unconscious in her cryo-crate. Unknowing of the events that were revolving around everyone. Unknown to her of the crossroads that the crew all stood at. Zoe stood in the equipment bay with the weapon's cabinet open. There she was checking over the weapons being prepared for anything. She had no intention on leaving either Mal or Jayne behind. She didn't before when Mal and Wash were kidnapped by Niska. And she sure as rutting hell wasn't going to start now. Wash sat silent on the bridge as he watched the sun break through the edge of the planet as the Serenity sailed into the dawn of a new day. His eyes never leaving the globe beneath them except for a few glances at his comm display. A soft yawn fell upon him as he stood up with his coffee cup in his hand. A fresh brew of Wash' special sounded good right about now as he past the comm terminal where the data disk was located. He walked past the terminal but stopped when he reeled around and something came to his mind. He grabbed the disk and placed it into the drive and uploaded the contents. :Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Wash cursed as he rushed off the bridge in a full sprint where he proceed to the equipment locker where Zoe was readying their weapons. "Shit!  
  
"Wash cursed as Zoe looked around to see her husband out of breath. "What happened?" "The disk, the disk," Wash said as he raised the disk. "They took the wrong disk." "The wrong disk as the disk we wanted them to have. Or the wrong disk as in, the wrong disk?" "What?"  
  
Mal's world stood still, almost feeling as if it was going through slow motion. As there standing before him was the man that he had hated the most for the past almost eight years since the Independent's defeat at Serenity Valley. They're not coming. Command says it's too hot. They're pulling out. We're to lay down arms. Get me command! I can't raise them. Last transmission said that General Eisen was withdrawing. Withdrawing? The bastard's running! Ruttin' bastards leaving us! It was Eisen who signaled the retreat. The man that ordered all regiments in Serenity Valley to be left behind and lay down their arms to the Alliance. "Two months," Mal started as he paused to gather his words and control the fury that was raging within him. "Two months, hell nearly three months we fought for you. We kept the Alliance at bay. We fought and died for you. And what the hell did you do? You ran! You coward!" "Stow that, Sergeant!" Eisen's right hand man, Captain Hollis barked as he approached Mal. This event sparked Jayne to leap to Mal's side. "At ease, Captain," Eisen said as he raised his arm to act as a barrier between Hollis and Mal. "I'm not your sergeant anymore. Haven't been since you left us behind!" "It was an unfortunate event that occurred, Sergeant, Captain Reynolds. And a day has not gone bay that I had not regretted it." "Tell that to everyone you left." "I wished that I could." "Son of a bitch," Mal muttered as he stepped away and began pacing the floor in the rear of the room so he would not pose a threat. "And Captain Hollis, ever by your side, huh?" "You think we ran, Sergeant?" Hollis inquired as he and Jayne were standing arm's length from one another. Both sharing several predatorily glances at one another. "It's, Captain, Captain." "In a way we did run, Captain Reynolds. But we didn't run for reasons that you believed we did." "And what reasons are those, General? Is it still General now? I'm sure you've been on the fringe for a while now, the Indies fell after Serenity." "I am well aware of our defeat. And yes, we did run. But we ran to fight another day." "Seven years it's been. Can't say I've heard of a new Independent faction. Have you, Jayne?" "Can't say I have, Cap'n." "The first war was an all out assault. The next war, will be fought with guerilla tactics. And we are going to need everyone we can to take back our freedom." "Keep the good fight up," Mal smiled as he saluted smartly. "Now can we be leavin' now?" "How did you get that disk?" "Oh, you mean the disk the pretty lady took from my pocket. Oh, don't pay attention to it. It wasn't mine." "What are you talkin' about." "It was his," Mal pointed at Jayne. "Shut the hell up, Mal!" "We are talking about the disk with the Alliance cruiser's tactical log," Hollis announced. "Anything on after that?" Mal inquired. "What are you playing at, Reynolds?" Eisen inquired. Mal looked at Jayne and either of them nodded their heads. "Oh why not," Mal cried with his arms waving at his side until he took a seat at the table. "A man named Devons gave it to me." "Why did Devons give it to you?" Hollis inquired. "You know, that is a very good question. I'd ask him, but he's kind o, sort of dead." "You?" Hollis asked straight out. "Funny," Mal smiled. "Story goes this way, we answered a distress call from an old buddy of mine. He was running a bunch of colonists off into the range. And to put a pro longed story to an end, Devons approached me, told me e was booted out of the Alliance and he gave me the disk before the colonial boat exploded." "Exploded?" Eisen echoed. His thoughts and feelings belonging to the boat load of colonists that lost their lives to keep the disk from falling into their hands. "Big bang," Jayne remarked. "Barely made it ourselves," Mal paused as he relived the thoughts in his mind "Now, can we go now?" "The either of you can follow me," Eisen said as he nodded to Hollis. "Take their shackles off." "Is that wise, General?" "Don't question it. Just answer it. "Yes, General," Hollis said as he unshackled their wrists and they filed out of the holding room. "That was a damned fine thing you did with Niska a few years back," Eisen remarked to Mal as they walked through the corridors. "Can't say I know what your talkin' about," Mal answered as he looked over to Jayne who looked a bit nervous. Their eyes said how the hell did he know? "There isn't much that happens in this 'verse that we don't hear about. We know all about you Captain Reynolds. We know of your exploits, your privateering. Everything." "Hey, did you know about his collection too?" Mal remarked smartly as he indicated the person he was referring was Jayne. "Damn it, Mal. You the captain, but your asking for a rutting ass kicking." Mal looked at his watch. They had a little over two hours to go before Serenity broke orbit. But as the countdown continued to click away, he knew Zoe wouldn't abandoned Jayne and he. He didn't know whether to thank her for it or keel haul her. The four men, followed by two armed guards carrying high powered assault rifles all stand before a closed window with a key pad beside it. Silence echoes as Hollis reaches for the key pad and opens the window. Mal and Jayne approach the window to see what is revealed before them. "My, God," Mal breathed as the sight before him was un-imaginable. "Look's like they're plannin' another war," Jayne remarked as either men were captivated by the wide range of weapons that were stored in the room below them. Enough weapons to supply an entire army for years. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 24  
  
"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Mal remarked as the Serenity came into his view as Inara's shuttle after burned from the atmosphere an streaked towards their home with Jayne falling up on the rear. The docking was made in silence with the occasional docking instructions from Wash. But otherwise, thoughts filled Mal's mind as he held the data disk that contained the information of their commission and the data from River's experiments. But what he concentrated the most on, was his last conversation with General Eisen. "I'm not going to fight your war," Mal remarked as he was still standing in the General's office. "Not now you will, but when the time comes you will." "Are you so sure?" "I fought along side you during the War, Captain. You see a man's true spirit in the battle field. I saw deep into your spirit. And what I see, is that you have the heart of a warrior. You're a natural born leader. You don't possess the soul of a privateer. It's the warrior that you were born for." "Coming in for dock," Mal said as he positioned his shuttle to the docking bay and set her down with ease and a slight jolt from contact. "Good to have you back, sir," Zoe said over the comm. Mal imagining a wide smile from his first mate as he powered the shuttle down and disembarked. For the first time in three hours Mal stepped foot on the Serenity. It had felt as if he had been gone for days. "Welcome back," Inara said with a gracious and beautiful smile. "Good to be back," Mal responded as Zoe entered the catwalk just as on the other side of the bay Jane was emerging from his shuttle. "Status report?" "Systems nominal," Zoe announced. "How'd it go?" Jayne arrived silently. "Thanks for the welcome home, folks," he muttered. "Where's Book?" Mal asked his question directed to Zoe. "Last I saw he was asleep in his cabin. Why?" "Zoe, gather everyone quietly into the kitchen," "Sir, what is this about?" "It's time for some unanswered questions," Mal said as he walked alone towards the direction of the passenger dorm. A task and responsibility that had been destined for him since that day the Alliance cruiser cared for Shepherd after he flashed them his id card.  
  
Shepherd's room was fashioned like all the other passenger cabins. A slide door with a single bed and a table off on the side. The bare essentials. And there Shepherd was laying asleep on his bed as Mal approached his bed side and pulled Precious from her holster. He pulled the hammer back and his weapon was chambered and ready. The sound of the chambering weapon made Book jump startled to see in disorientation that Mal was aiming a weapons at him. "Am I dreaming?" Book inquired as he rubbed the matter from his eyes trying to get a better focus on Mal. "Time for some answers, Book." "So, I see," Book nodded slowly as he moved from his bed and placed his clothes on. Five minutes later their long over due conversation began. Shepherd sat down as Mal stood over him with his sidearm holstered. His arms crossed, waiting. "As I'm sure you know these past years we've known one another, that I haven't always been a Shepherd." "Thought's crossed my mind." "I was raised on a settlement world by my mother and father. But when a rare disease wiped the settlement out, and only I survived, I worked my way to the Core. Taking whatever jobs that I could. Saving every little bit I could. "My life seemed hopeless. I didn't want to live the life I was given. It wasn't as if I asked to be born. Every night I struggled with the impulse of just ending everything. But an angel came into my life, Sophia. As soon as she entered my life, my life turned around. Things were going good." Tears began to swell in Book's eyes. He took deep calming breaths. "Until she too was taken from me. She was killed by a gang of thugs. But not before they killed her, they each raped her. And I swear to this day I wished I could kill them," Shepherd said revealing the inner demon that everyone had. "My life had no direction, so I joined the Alliance military. This was seven years before the War. I rose through the ranks and made it to captain. By time the War broke out, I was in Alliance Intelligence. Alliance would drop us behind enemy lines, and we'd gathered intelligence and send it back to operations. "What do you know of General Richard Wells?" "Supreme commander of the Alliance forces on Hera," Mal answered. "You Independents put up a damned good fight," Book announced. "Your tactics were bordering the thin red line of brilliance and desperation. You kept the Alliance at bay for nearly two months. But, after watching you for those months, we saw a flaw in your strategy and formation." "You, were on Hera? You were at Serenity?" "I was," Book nodded. "And it was I who saw your flaw. And based on my recommendations, did General Wells execute his deepflank strategy." "You son of a bitch," Mal barked attempting to maintain his calm. "You're the reason why we lost? You! A damned Shepherd!" "I wasn't a Shepherd at the time. It was not until after the War that I decided to take my life in another direction. You fought in the middle of the battle, while I was on the sidelines watching and observing. And I had saw enough death to last me for life times to come. "First the dreams came of the War. Standard post war trauma. Then, my decision to make my life have meaning. So I joined the Foundation. In a way, after seeing the death, I had found God." Mal stood silent as if he was betrayed. Never did he know that the one man that was responsible for the Indie's fall at Serenity was on his boat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't vac' you?" "I can not think of one in particular," Book answered deeply. "Tell me of the Foundation's plans?" "What plans?" "Don't play dumb with me, Book!" Mal barked as he pulled his gun and aimed it at Book. Who being at the barrel of a loaded gun was maintaining his calm. "I know nothing of the Foundation's plans? What plans?" "Why are you out here?" "In some ways I'm out here to spread the Word. In other ways, I'm trying to find peace in the universe?" "What about the Foundation's plans on using Shepherds to spy on the fringes?" "That is ridiculous and absurd, Captain. We're people of God, not spies! Where did you hear this?" "Not important where I heard it from. Important thing, is I believe the source totally. What of the reports that you file back to the Foundation?" "The reports? My journals and observations?" "If that's what you want to call 'em. Yeah, those." "Before I left my abbey, I was asked to keep a detailed journal of my experiences out here in the black. So they could be used for new Shepherd's to get an idea of how missionary missions would work out here." "That's what they told ya', huh?" "I had no reason to doubt their intentions." "I want to believe you, Shepherd. But right now, you don't have a place on my boat. Pack your things. We'll be dropping you off at the next planet." "I understand," Book nodded solemnly. For the past two years Serenity had become his home. And her crew had become his family. And now like everything else in his life, it was being taken away from him.  
  
Chapter: 25  
  
The crew of the Serenity, minus Book, were all gathered in the kitchen. Mal stood before the crew as he took a sip of his tea. He could tell the crew was not happy. "Your doing what?" Kaylee asked. What was revealed she could not believe. "Sure you want to be doing that, Mal?" Jayne asked. "You can't do that," Inara declared. Simon sat silent. Zoe would stand by his decision, Mal knew. "Why are you booting him, off?" Wash asked. "He can't be trusted," Mal announced. "Sir," Zoe began as she paused to gather her words. "You know that I never question an order. But this, I don't agree with." "You don't have to agree with it, Zoe. And this is no a discussion, people." "May be it should be," Simon sounded. "My boat, my decision. My crew, my passengers, you don't have a say." "And your getting rid of Book, why exactly?" Inara asked as her thirst for her tea left her. "All because of what this General you served during the War is saying?" "You all know that Book had some sort of history with the Alliance. Why would that cruiser a few years back take him in to mend his wounds. This is why." "Why is what, Captain?" Simon inquired. "That he was a spy?" "Why not." "Or may be the Alliance takes care of their own," Wash jumped in. "You said he served during the War." "Want to know how he served the War, Zoe?" "How?" "He served Intelligence on Hera. Serenity Valley to be more precise. It was his decision that brought our defeat at the Valley." The information was taken in easily, but with shock. "And you damn, Book? Damn him for him following his duty?" "I'm not damning anyone," Mal responded. "But, he can't be trusted," Inara announced. "What the hell is this? A Ruttin' mutiny?" "No," Inara announced on behalf of the crew. "Sounds more like a walk out." "That threat ain't gonna do any good." "It's not a threat," Inara said as she stood her ground firmly, and stared in Mal's eyes. "This is not right." "No, and it's not right for him to be spying on us." "You said so yourself that Book announced that he was asked to keep a detailed journal of his journeys," Kaylee voiced. "Yeah," Jayne nodded in agreement. "May be his Foundation brothers are keeping the true meaning of him keeping journals to themselves. Yeah, that's what it is." "Are you willing to take that chance, Jayne?" "I sure as hell ain't gonna be fighting no war, so yeah." Simon stood and approached the kitchen counter and poured him a glass of herbal tea. "You say Shepherd can't be trusted. Correct?" "Ain't anyone been listening to me for the past ten minutes?" "I say your wrong," Simon declared. "Oh, and your such a good character of judgement, are we?" "Look at the evidence, Captain. It's right before your face. We've know Shepherd for two years. He, River and I all came onboard at the same time. We've been through a lot of perilous moments together." "Yeah, Doc's right," Jayne announced. "He did go in to get you off of Niska's SkyPlex that time." "The point is," Simon continued. "What is the one thing that proves, Book can be trusted." "Your loosin' me, son." "In all these years we've known one another, how many times could he had turned you in for harboring fugitives? How many times could he had turned me and River in. Hell, he could had helped the Law Man in turning us in. Did he, no. He defended us." "Listen to Simon, Mal," Inara pleaded. "The months and years to come are going to be crucial for the Independents," Mal stated the obvious as he placed his empty glass on the counter. Good, I need something stronger. "You've brought up a good point, Doctor. But if he's to be onboard, all dealings with the Independents will be kept away from Book. And he's gonna be watched very closely. And the first time I sense he's gonna betray us, he'll be breathing vacuum." "Fair enough, Cap'," Kaylee said. "Life's not fair, Kaylee," Mal returned. From the statement, Kaylee looked over at Simon who was avoiding her gaze. I know that all too well.  
  
The crew gathering ended, and Mal walked to the passenger dorm. A plan formulating and completed before he reached Book's cabin. He knocked on the sliding door before he entered. When he entered, he noticed that what few possessions that Book owned were packed. He was ready to go. "How soon until we reach the next planet?" "Your not going anywhere," Mal announced which made Book raise his eye brow. "I'm confused." "Yeah, well your not the only one. It seems as if you leave, my entire crews gonna be throwing a strike on me." "With your permission, I will talk to the crew." "No need. My decisions been made. But I'm gonna tell you, the months, years, how ever long you stay onboard my boat, it ain't gonna be easy for you." "I've seen hard times before." "Yeah, well you've never seen my hard times," Mal paused as he looked at Book. "Your gonna have to prove yourself. Not only to me, but to this crew. Your gonna have t show us, that your tellin' the truth." "I will prove my loyalty to you. Serenity is my home. Her crew, you all are my family. And if you knew how I felt for all of you, than you would never question my loyalty." "I question everything these days. And the fact that you were on Hera, just makes this more personal." "I understand," Book nodded. "Do you?" "All too well." "What do you know of the Master's behind the Academy, Book?" "Not much I'm afraid." "But you know something," Mal assumed as he stood his ground. He wasn't about to leave until Book game him some kind of answers. "I don't know anything concrete about these Masters. But from what I've heard, they are an organization that operates outside the Alliance control. That even some of the Alliance leaders fear these men. And hat they wil destroy anyone that opposses the Alliance. And anyone that stands in their way of progress." Mal stood still. The information sinking into his mind. Oh, how he wished that he could get his hands on one of the Masters and make them pay for what they were doing. Make them ay for the lives they were damaging for their progress. "It's time to prove yourself to us, Shepherd. The young Doctor made a good point. All these years, you had plenty of opportunities to report in to your Foundation about us harboring fugitives. You never did." "No, I did not." "Well, it's time to put in a report." "I'm not following you." "Your new report, which I will screen, will say we picked up a young doctor and his sister on a fringe world. And that they were killed when the Rising Star exploded. And if the fugitive alerts go away, well, your one step closer to being trusted." "You'll have my report within the hour." "Fine," Mal nodded as he turned and left Book alone in his cabin. Book took his seat, pulled out his pad and pen and began what would be a long and trying quest on gaining the trust of the Serenity again. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 26  
  
Later that night, all seemed to return to normal on the Serenity. The crew, minus River, all sat down to an semi-enjoyable meal. The meal was uncomfortable to Book as he looked at the faces of his crew. And each time his loks fell on Mal. Mal had showed him the flight data of the cruiser that took out that transport boat. The sight of an Alliance vessel destroying a civilian boat was horrible. He could not had believed that the same organization that destroyed that civilian boat, was the same organization he served during the War. Now he wondered if he did not fight on the wrong side. He wondered if the outer colonies declaring and fighting for their independence was not such a sinful act.  
  
Zoe and Wash laid in their cabin, holding one another as they were too exhausted for anything other than holding one another. Silence blared loudly until Zoe sat up. "What's wrong?" Wash asked as he looked over to his wife that was covered in her sheet. She always liked to sleep in the nude. And that was fine for Wash. "There's something I need to tell you, Wash." "What? What's wrong?" "Tere's nothing wrong." "Then, what is it?" "Wash," Zoe began. Her pause seemed to last an eternity to Wash. And for that short eternity scenarios were going through his mind at the speed of light. "Baby, your scaring me," Wash said as he sat up and sat beside Zoe. "Wash, there's something missing," "What? Love? You divorcing me?" "Don't make me hit you," Zoe said directly. "What's missing, baby" "Exactly," Zoe said. "I'm not following you." "I want a baby, Wash." The sentence echoed in the silent room as it finally hit Wash. "You do?" He asked as he stood up from the bed and paced the deck a few times until he stopped and sat in front of Zoe. "Are you okay?" "Perfect," Wash smiled. "Let's make a baby." Zoe broke out in a wide smile as Wash leaned forward and gently laid Zoe on her back. Their love making the most intense as it had been in a few weeks.  
  
Jayne sat in his bunk with a portable vid screen activated. His Bible sitting beside his bed as he was cleaning his inventory of weapons and watching as two girls embraced one another in ecstasy. His thoughts were not of his commitment, but of the two girls pleasing one another. His weapon in his hand. Entranced by the acts the two girls were doing to one another.  
  
Kaylee laid in her bunk on her right said facing the side of the bed that was empty. The side of the bed that belonged to her lover. But she figured she pretty much fluxed that up. So all she did was lay, imaging Simon's still body beside her, his strong arms around her. And as she did so tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
Simon sat in the infirmary sipping a cup of strong coffee. On the screen before him was the data of what the Masters had done to River. "Son of a bitches," Simon cursed to himself. He read that River was one of a few who survived the early experiments. "They were trying to unock it. Jump start man's evolution. Create the perfect human." "What were they trying to unlock, son?" Book said as he stood in the doorway of the infirmary. "We all have a portion of our brain that lays dormant. Scientists today call it the God factor. They were cuting into River's head, trying to find the way to unlock that Factor. Bastards!" Simon said as he threw his empty coffee mug against the wall. The mug shattering into a a dozen of pieces.  
  
Mal sat on the bridge alone as he sat at the controls. The ship was on auto-pilot, yet Mal was not tired nor did he have anything better to do. "Want some company?" A voice said behind him. The sound of the voice told him it was Inara. "Always," Mal nodded as he looked to see Inara enter the bridge. God she was beautiful, Mal thought. She had ben beautiful to him since the first day she came onboard. "Anything interesting?" Inara asked as she stood beside Mal at the controls. "Just flying," Mal said as he checked their course on the nav terminal. "Can't sleep?" "No, I can't. It's been a rough week." "Your not lying," Mal said as he casually glanced in her eyes. And it was that casual glance that he saw soemthing was bothering Inara. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Inara smiled. "Why do I think your lying?" Inara did not respond immediately. It was that period that reassured Mal that there was something bothering her. "You told us about the night fall that was coming," "Yeah. Figured it was going to be inevitable before something shakes the universe to the brink of extinction again." "I don't want you to fight in the War, Mal." "I'm sorry?" "You already fought for the same War before. And you left a changed man." "There's was something the General said to me back there. He said I had the soul of a warrior, not the spirit of a privateer," Mal stood up and walked to the other side of the bridge where he checked a console. "You've seen enough dead, enough war, Mal." "Seem's I'm caught in limbo. Seem to keep going back to it." "It's your destiny, Mal. Your in charge of it. Not anyone else. What future you have is what you make of it," tears began to roll down Inara's cheek. "What else is botheirng you?" "I can't, I can't stand the thought of loosing you," she said with her head bent forward. She softly wiping the tears off her cheeks. Mal stepped towards her and knelt before her. He putting his hand on her cheeks, gently wiping away the tears. "I love you Malcom Reynolds," she said as she began to weep. "Hush, hush," Mal said as he hugged and embraced her. "I love you, Inara. Always have. Always will," he said as he looked deep into her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity. An eternity Mal did not want to have taken away.  
  
Afterwards What would happen in the years to come you ask? The events that occurred would set into motion chain of events that would change the face of the universe forever. The battle would come for the crew of the Serenity. The crew would rise to the call to arms to set right humanity's journey into destiny. But it would be costly. The New Independent Forces would call the Alliance to answer for their transgressions against humanity. And with the evidence delivered, there would be n way for the Alliance to deny their actions. The public would see that the years after the 1st War of Independence that they had a sheet covered over their heads. Their belief that the Alliance was humanity's answer for endless peace were brought to an end. The Alliance would continue on, but under different circumstances. The Alliance would be ruled for the people and by the people. The Independents would gain their long sought freedom and would form the Sovereign Systems League. Though not as costly as the five year war for their freedom, it would be costly. There would be no civil war but military encounters. Nothing in the grand scale as before. What of the crew of the Serenity? As I'm sure your asking. Inara would become an ambassador for the Sovereign Systems League. Mal would be promoted to the rank of colonel, and he would stand by her side as loyal defender, and husband. Even though the ordeal that Inara endured during her temporary capture before the Call to Arms when she was captured alongside Shepherd by a gang of thugs and held for ransom, she would be able to bear a child. A miracle as the husband and wife would call her. They never lost hope and so it came that their daughter was named Hope. They would stay on the Serenity Wash and Zoe would leave the Serenity to venture onto their own paths. Wash and Zoe would settle a planet where Wash would begin his own flight academy. Zoe would help her husband run the business and bear him the child that they said they would have. Simon would leave the Serenity also. The years studying the works of the Masters and his treatments for the wounds would lead him into developing new treatments for neurological repairs and gain him the honor of being the System's top neurological expert. Kaylee would remain on the Serenity. Serenity was her only home, not a world. If the floor did not vibrate or was stricken with technical problems, it wasn't home. Though their separation, Simon and Kaylee would still se one another. Forgiveness would be established and they have never been happier. Jayne would prove himself during the Call and would be one of the heroes of the Call. Jayne would leave the Serenity where he earned the rank of captain and joined the Sovereign System League's military forces. He would command a detachment of special op forces and maintain the peace. He did have the opportunity of settling on a far distant world, to get away from the 'verse as he always hoped. But he reconsidered as he had found his purpose. Book would be lost as he sacrificed himself for Inara when they were captured by the gang of thugs and held for ransom. A group of thugs would be molesting Inara and he would take his final stand. He would slowly die in Inara's arms as the Serenity found their lost crew. His selfless act would renew himself in Mal's eyes. And I would recover from the experiments and trauma to live a fruitful life with a wonderful husband and raise two precious twins. I would go on to write these memoirs, and miss the old girl Serenity. Every anniversary of Book's death, the crew all return to the Serenity to gather and pay respect for the past, recognize the present, and honor our futures. The five years on Serenity would find a group of outcastes, strangers, and wanders trying to find their purpose in the universe. Destiny would bring us together and in the end, we would pave the road for a brighter future for mankind. And forge a friendship that would stand the tests of time. Never the end, only new beginnings.  
  
River Tam Anderson, Memoirs of the Journey 2523 


End file.
